Untitled: Part 2
by Peanuty Boy
Summary: Unfinished. Sequel to part one. You MUST read part one to understand. Link and Co's quest to stop Gondar continues. Please Read and Review!!!!!!! Chapter 26 up
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda  
  
  
  
    It was a typical day in Oceanside; nothing out of the ordinary; people going to work, women shopping, and old man Baker selling his boats.  
  
    "When we got near that castle, we could tell there was something wrong with it. So my friends..." Yes, it was just another average day. Suddenly, the peace was disturbed by a noise.  A low rumble that began faint but then started to grow louder.  The sound seemed to be coming from the south. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the noise. Without warning, a huge explosion erupted from the direction of the sound.  A large cloud of smoke appeared in the sky over Foagy Island, followed by a blinding flash of light that reached as far as where Nomarilly used to be. When the light cleared, buildings were still standing, people were still alive, and nothing was changed. Except...  
  
    Smoke filled Gondar's lair. Bits of debris and wall pieces rained down around Jared and Gondar.  
  
    "WHAAAT?!!!!" Gondar erupted over the crashing sound of castle walls crumbling. "The cannon was supposed to destroy the world!!! Not my CASTLE!!!!!!" The tower they were in began to sway.  
  
    "This is not done yet, boy!" Gondar shouted at Jared.  "My cannon may be destroyed, but that won't stop me!" he ran and jumped out of a window.  
  
    "What happened?" Jared shouted to himself.  "How did..." he was interrupted by a large jolt to the tower.  Jared ran over to the window to find Gondar firing a beam of black energy at the base of the tower.  Gondar was trying to destroy it.  Jared could feel the floor begin to tilt as his balance was thrown off.  Jared frantically thought of a way to escape this predicament when he heard a moan from behind him.  The sound was coming from Justin! He was still alive!  
  
    "Justin!" Jared shouted, running over to him while dodging crumbling wall and sliding furniture.   
  
    "We've got to get out of here!" he yelled helping Justin stand up.  They ran over to the window.  
  
    "It's a long shot, but..." Jared propped Justin over his shoulders and backed up.  Then he ran forward and leapt out of the window just as the tower's base broke away and it crumbled to the ground.  Jared soared through the air, falling a good 50 feet and landing on a roof.  He yelped as a pain shot through his leg.  He fell down on the roof, the inertia from the fall still pushing him, and he rolled off, falling another 20 feet before landing on the ground on his back outside of the castle walls.  Somehow, both had managed to survive the fall.  As if defying his own body, Jared managed to drag Justin and himself out of the way as the rest of the castle crumbled down into rubble, killing any creatures that remained inside.   Jared collapsed on the ground, energy totally drained from his body and his limbs screaming out from the pain.  Justin had gone back into unconsciousness, several cuts and bruises had formed on his body from the falling chunks of stone.  Jared was in the same condition, a large gash on the left side of his head, and his lower leg now bleeding freely. The broken bone hadn't come through the skin, but the area was purple and extremely swollen.  Both lay on the ground completely still.  
  
    Jared could feel himself coming together.  He felt a little sore but his leg no longer hurt as bad.  He could tell he no longer was outside, in fact he was laying in a bed.  He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a small white room.  He thought he was alone, but then he saw someone sitting next to the bed.  They wore a green hat and tunic. It was...  
  
    "Link!" Jared shot up in bed.  
  
    "Feelin' better?" Link smiled.  
  
    "But...but..the mountain...you..." Jared stuttered in disbelief.  
  
    "Relax, I'll explain everything." Link told him.  
  
~end~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~chapter 2~ Link's tale  
  
    "Can't have you using these, can we?" Theo menaced as he released his grip on Link.  Link plummeted down the rocky wall.  
  
    This is the end... Link thought.  
  
  A goron was busy pushing a cart up the mountain path.  
  
    "Geeze...I can't believe no one bought these zuzulba.." the goron mumbled to himself.  Suddenly there was a loud crash as someone fell into his cart.  The person sunk down a little into the small creatures then bounced out onto the ground.  They slowly stood and shook his head.  The goron stood there wide eyed.  
  
    "Holy cow! Are you alright?!" the goron shouted. "You're lucky I came along! Guess these little critters just saved your life! What's your name?" the goron asked.  
  
    "Link." the boy responded.  
  
    "THE Link?!" Y'know that was my father's name. You're very famous among us gorons." the goron said excitedly.  
  
    "Yeah, I know..." Link sighed.  He began to walk down the path.  
  
    "So is it true how you fought that dragon and saved everyone?" the goron started to follow Link. "I thought it was just a legend. Wow. I didn't know you were really real!"  
  
    "Look, I'm kinda busy, so if ya don't mind..." Link hinted.  
  
    "Oh, sure. It was an honor to meet you Mr. Link! By the way...would you care to buy---"  
  
    Link went to the inn that they had stayed at.  Seeing that Jared and Justin had already left, he asked the man behind the counter if he knew where they had gone.  
  
    "You just missed them.  Left a few minutes before ya got here.  Said somethin' 'bout Foagy Island and some feller named Gander or somethin." the man told Link.  Link thanked him and left for Ocean Side City.  Since he was currently weaponless, he needed to find a way to remedy this situation.  He picked a fight with a stray lizalfo, knocking it out and leaving it for a meal for one of the bigger monsters.  As he walked, he swung the sword a bit to grow accustom to his new weapon.  He continued on, arriving at Ocean Side and heading for the docks.  He found an old man talking to himself.  
  
    "...with my friends, we were curious about the castle." the old man chuckled slightly, continuing his story. "This one guy, chuck, he was so..." Link cleared his throat, interrupting.  
  
    "Uh...excuse me..." Link mumbled. "Can I get a boat?"  
  
    "Eh? Oh, sure. 20 rupees.  Now...where was I? Oh yes, Chuck was..." the man continued talking to himself as Link gave him the rupees and got into a small rowboat. He rowed toward Foagy island.  After a good deal of rowing, he arrived at the shore, finding another boat resting in the sand.  
  
    "That must be Jared and Justin." Link thought out loud.  He left his boat and started walking.  He made his way through the island until the castle eventually came into view.  He saw a group of monsters huddled together at the foot of one of the guard towers.  Suddenly a lizardo spotted Link, letting out a screech and pointing in his direction.  The monsters began to charge toward him, the lizardos hanging back and readying their bows.  Link brought out his sword and charged at them. He rolled under a scorpicore which flew right under him.  As he was rolling, he stabbed his sword up, slicing down the creature's stomach and killing it.  He then reeled back, dodging a gnolls mace then stabbing it in the chest.  Two more gnolls surrounded him, one in front and one behind.  He ducked two arrows flying through the air.  The gnoll behind him was not as smart, being pelted in the chest and head.  The second gnoll raised its mace and brought it down.  Link used his sword to block but the chain wrapped around the blade, tangling the two weapons.  The gnoll pulled back on its weapon, taking the sword from Links hands and tossing it aside.  Link simply kicked it in the head, followed by a punch to the stomach then smashing in its head with its own weapon. Link ran over to his sword but was tackled by the second scorpicore before he could reach it.  The scorpicore pinned him to the ground.  Link, inches from reaching his sword, made one last lunge, grabbing it just as the scorpicore shot forward, its mouth open.  Link brought his sword forward and cut the monsters head clear off.  Link pushed the decapitated scorpicore off and charged the lizardos.  He jump kicked one in the face, temporarily stopping it from firing its arrow, then stabbed the other in the stomach.  Then he spun around, slicing through the last creature.  After cleaning the mess, he continued on searching for an entrance.  
  
~end~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter 3~  
  
Â Â Â  Link went along the castle walls. He found a spot where a few stones were jutting out of the wall.Â  He put his foot on the first stone and pushed off, jumping up and grabbing another stone with his hand.Â  He used this method until he reached the top.Â  He saw a gnoll standing below him so he jumped off, the creature softening his impact and falling unconscious.Â  Link followed the castle around until he reached an iron gate that was partially open.Â  Before he was about to go under the gate, a second group of monsters ran out.Â  The group consisted of four gnolls, three lizalfos, a manticore, and two lizardos.Â  A lizalfo first ran forward, swiping at Link with its sword.Â  Link easily dodged and slashed it in the back.Â  The lizalfo jumped back as a gnoll and lizardo teamed up on Link.Â  The lizardo shot an arrow at Link, who jumped to the side but was struck on the shoulder by the gnolls mace.Â  Link whirled around and sliced through the gnolls chest.Â  Then Link jumped forward, bringing his sword down on the injured lizalfo and quickly spinning his sword to the side, taking out another gnoll.Â  Link had to do some fancy footwork to avoid becoming a Link- ka-bob by the two lizardos, which were now both firing arrows.Â  Link stabbed one of the lizardosÂ repeatedly, killing it.Â  A lizalfo then jumped at him, swiping its sword.Â  Link barely managed to dodge, coming within inches from the blade, then stabbed the lizalfo in the throat, causing green blood to squirt out as it fell to the ground twitching. The manticore then tackled Link, sending him rolling forward.Â  Link stabbed the manticore in the paw, then sliced through a charging lizalfo.Â  Link killed the third gnoll, sliced through the last lizardo, and did a spin attack killing the manticore.Â  The remaining gnoll dropped its mace and ran as Link cleaned off his sword and stepped inside.Â  No sooner had he taken five steps before there was a loud explosion.Â  Link ran through the halls, making his way through the castle and up stairs until he entered doors that lead him outside.Â  About 30 feet away, a huge cannon rested on a platform.Â  A group of gnolls charged at Link, who easily spun and sliced through them all. Suddenly a voice echoed around him.  
  
Â Â Â  "20 seconds till fire." the voice announced. A strange magical aurora enveloped the cannon .Â  Link ran over to an engineer who cowered then ran.  
  
Â Â Â  "Geez, how to stop this thing..." he murmured over the booming voice.  
  
Â Â Â  "5 seconds..." the voice warned.Â  Suddenly, Link took his sword back and jammed it deep into a section where two steel plates met.Â  There was a large crackle of electricity. The cannon began to glow and rumble.Â  The whole castle shook, knocking Link off his feet. Then the cannon went silent for a few seconds, then erupted as a series of explosions began to rock through it and Link was thrown back against the wall.  
  
Â Â Â  Link ran through the halls as walls all around him were crumbling down.Â  He made a mad dash and burst through a door and outside just as the hallway collapsed behind him.Â  He ran out through a hole in the outer wall knocked out from the rumbling and jumped away from the castle as the rest of the structure fell.Â  He panted and sighed.  
  
Â Â Â  "I did it..." he muttered out of breath.Â  He slowly stood and looked back at the pile of rubble.  
  
Â Â Â  "I wonder what happened to Gondar....and Jared and Justin..." he slowly walked toward the fallen stone, but then saw something out of the corner of his eye.Â  He saw Jared and Justin unconscious on the grass a few feet from the fallen wall.Â  He went over and saw how badly they were bruised up. Picking then up and placing one on each shoulder, he made his way back toward the boat.  
  
Â Â Â  "So that's how the cannon was destroyed." Jared said. "But Gondar said it wouldn't stop him...I think he's got other plans."  
  
Â Â Â  "Do you think he'll build another cannon?" Link asked.Â  Jared shook his head.  
  
Â Â Â  "I overheard him talking to Theo...He mentioned something about essences." Jared replied.  
  
Â Â Â  "I bet he built that cannon so there wouldn't be anything to get in the way when he would go looking for whatever that is." Link thought out loud.  
  
Â Â Â  "Where's Justin?" Jared asked, suddenly remembering he had brought him out of the castle.  
  
Â Â Â  "He's fine.Â  You two were beat up pretty badly. It's a good thing this hospital just got in a shipment of red potions." Link told him.  
  
Â Â Â  "They worked. My leg feels good as new." Jared said giving his leg a pat. "Well, maybe not as good..." he winced. After a little more resting, Jared, Justin and Link were ready to leave.Â  As they walked through the city towards the docks, Justin asked an important question.  
  
Â Â Â  "So where are we supposed to go now?" was the question.  
  
Â Â Â  "I have a great uncle in Valea." Jared said.Â  "He knows everything. He's like a scholar.Â  I bet he'd know about these essences." When they got to the docks, they approached the old man, still talking away.  
  
Â Â Â  "...but I guess there is.Â  SO, I hope you boys have fun on Foagy Island." the man said finally finishing his story.  
  
Â Â Â  "We aren't going to Foagy..." Jared mumbled.  
  
Â Â Â  "What? Oh...eh...whatever. 20 rupees." the man shrugged.Â  They paid the man and picked a large row boat.Â  Link took the oars and began rowing out into the sea.  
  
  
  
Several hours later...  
  
Â Â Â  "We're lost..." Jared muttered.Â  The sun was about to set, casting an array of orange and pink across the sky.Â  The three lay draped around the boat, tired physically and mentally.  
  
Â Â Â  "Whose turn is it to row..." Justin asked in a dull voice.  
  
Â Â Â  "Yours..." Link replied sighing.  
  
Â Â Â  "I'm too tired to row..." Justin grumbled in response.Â  Jared hung his arm over the edge of the boat.Â  Suddenly he lifted his hand up, finding sand in it.  
  
Â  "Oh...We've hit land..." he mumbled.Â  The three sat there for a few minutes before it hit them.  
  
Â Â Â  "Hey! We're here!" Justin jumped up.Â  The three jumped out of the boat, happy to be out of the waters.Â  Their celebration, however, was suddenly cut short by a low gurgle behind them.  
  
~end~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~  
  
Â Â Â  The three turned around to find what had made the noise.Â Â  In front of them stood a fairly small creature.Â  It stood about four feet tall, had blue scaly skin, webbed hands and feet, a round chubby face that looked similar to a humans except it had a bigger nose and no ears.Â  This creature had a mustache that hung down to its chin.Â  It also wore a silver helmet with a large fin on the top, a silver-blue chest plate, silver wrist plates, and a shimmering blue tunic.Â  The creature held a long trident that ran the entire length of his body.Â  Link drew out his sword cautiously.  
  
Â Â Â  "Are you friend or foe?" he asked the creature.Â  It responded by releasing a series of clicks and hums.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "I don't think it speaks English." Jared mumbled.Â  The creature outstretched its arm and waved back, walking away from them and toward a field.  
  
Â Â Â  "Maybe he wants us to follow him..." Justin suggested.Â  The three went after the creature as it waddled through the tall grass.  
  
Â Â Â  "What if this is a trap?" Jared whispered to Link as they walked.  
  
Â Â Â  "He looks friendly enough, besides, he hasn't made any hostile gestures toward us." Link replied.  
  
Â Â Â  "That's what you said about Theo..." Jared mumbled quietly to himself.Â  They continued on until the field opened up into a fairly large crystal lake.  
  
Â Â Â  "Hey, where'd that little thing go?" Justin asked to no one in particular.Â  The creature had disappeared from site.Â  Suddenly it popped up from the water, motioning for them to follow.  
  
Â Â Â  "Um...We can't breathe under water." Link called out to it, hoping it understood.Â  The creature nodded and dove underwater.Â  After about three minutes, the creature reemerged.Â  It waddled out of the water and toward the three, outstretching its hand.Â  Link took the objects from it.Â  There were three necklaces; simple strings with a conch shell tied around each.Â  Link looked at Jared and Justin, then at the necklace.Â  It seemed to have a mystical attribute about it.Â  He then lowered the necklace over his head.Â  As he breathed in, he felt a cold air blast down his throat.Â  He then handed Jared and Justin each a necklace.Â  They put them on and soon felt the same experience Link had. As soon as the three had donned the necklaces, the creature waddled back into the water and motioned for them to follow.Â  After exchanging glances once more, the three slowly made their way over to the water and dove it.Â  Soon they found they had the ability to breathe underwater; most likely due to the necklaces they were wearing, Link concluded.Â  They followed the creature  
  
Â Â Â  down...  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  down...  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  down...  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  way down, far into the heart of the lake.Â  When Link was getting to think that this Lake had no end, they reached the bottom.Â  The creature floated next to a few clumps of sea grass.Â  It then pulled the weeds aside, revealing a hidden cave.Â  It swam through the opening followed by Link and the others.Â  The tunnel curved up a bit and eventually the three found themselves in a small underground Lake.Â  The creature jumped out of the water and motioned for them to follow.Â  Link climbed onto shore and looked around the huge cavern.  
  
Â Â Â  "Where are we?" Link asked. The creature simply waved again for them to follow as it led them down a small torch-lit tunnel.Â  At the end, the tunnel opened up into a cavern at least 150 feet high.Â  There were several buildings covering the cavern floor, as well as several inhabitants which were the same as the creature.Â  They had been led to an underground city.Â  The creature led Link and co. down the street.Â  Other creatures would stop and stare as Link and the others walked along.Â  Link couldn't help but feel out of place as he saw others stare and whisper to one another.Â  They finally reached the end of the cavern.Â  They were led up to large double doors guarded by 2 creatures just like the one that led them. After a short conversation between one of the guards and the three's guide, the guard banged his trident on the floor.Â  The huge doors creaked and groaned as they swung open.Â  Link and the others were led inside and down a red carpet which led up to one of these creatures sitting in a throne.Â  Link assumed this was the king.Â  The creature that led them spoke to the king, who replied, then the creature left.Â  The king then looked at the group.  
  
Â Â Â  "I am Wubluh, king of the hydroid people." The king spoke to Link in a deep warbled voice.Â  "What reason do you have for traveling to Valea?" Link stepped up.  
  
Â Â Â  "We have come in search of someone." Link told him.  
  
Â Â Â  "Hmm...." the king seemed to study them for a moment, then noticed Links sword. "Bring me their weapons!" he shouted.Â  Hydroid guards rushed the three, tridents raised.Â  Link handed over his sword calmly.Â  Justin also gave up his bow and sword complyingly.Â  Jared, however, struggled a bit when the guards tried to take his weapons away, which seemed to anger them.  
  
Â Â Â  "Jared, it's ok." Link told him.Â  One of the guards placed the weapons on a table next to the throne. The king then let out a click and one of his servants rushed in..  
  
Â Â Â  "Now, as for these three," the king told the servant as he looked at the group malevolently. "We will have them for dinner."  
  
~end~ 


	5. Chapter 5

~chapter 5~  
  
    Link couldn't believe the words he just heard.  The king flicked his wrist and guards rushed Link, Jared and Justin, carrying them from the room.  They were 'escorted' back down the main streets and into an alley where they were shoved into a small poorly lit stone building and locked inside.  
  
    "Well this is just great, Link." Jared spat. "'Don't worry, he looks friendly.'" he mumbled mockingly. "I dunno, you think this could be considered a 'hostile gesture'?" he sarcastically uttered. Link just sighed.  
  
  They spent a few hours in the room until finally a few guards cam in and took them away.  They were led back towards the king's chambers and into a main dining hall where they saw the king at one end of a long table and several other royal guests scattered on the sides.  Suddenly and unexpectedly, the three were forced down into chairs; Link on the king's left, Jared next to Link, and Justin next to Jared.  
  
    "What...?" Link mumbled in disbelief, trying to piece together what was happening.  
  
    "Ah, the guests of honor." the king shouted, standing.  
  
    "Hmm...hostile gesture, eh?" Link whispered sarcastically to Jared.  
  
    "I trust the accommodations were suitable?" the king asked Link.  
  
    "Suitable?!" Jared shouted.  Link elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
    "They were fine." Link said respectfully.  
  
    "Let the feast begin!" the king boomed.  Several hydroid chefs came forward with several plates of food and placed them on the table.  There was many rare and exotic foods, some Link has tried, some he's never even heard of.  Soon everyone was talking and eating happily.  Link, Jared and Justin  
  
happily ate to their hearts content, having not received such a meal in a very long time.  About half way through, Link felt he needed to discuss something with the king.  
  
    "Highness, if it would not be too much trouble, would it be possible if perhaps we may ask for a place to sleep for the night?"  he asked.  
  
    "Why, it would be no trouble at all! We have very wonderful rooms for guests." the king replied.  
  
    "If their anything like our previous 'accommodations'..." Jared began to mumble before Link kicked him under the table.  
  
    "And might we be able to get our weapons back?" Link asked.  
  
    "Hmm, I think that better weapons could be arranged.  And what of your supplies?" the king questioned.  
  
    "Well, we currently have none." Link told him.  
  
    "Then we shall give you some." the king shouted heartily.  
  
    "You are very generous, your highness.  There must be something we can do to repay you." Link said.  
  
    "Well, now that you mention it, there is this one problem new to Valea.  Just recently, A horribly evil man has come onto this land.  I believe he has wrong intentions for Valea." he told Link.  
  
    "That would be Gondar.  We are on a quest to stop him.  Before we came to your city we were on our way to find a person that could help us."  
  
    "My people would be very grateful if you could halt any of his sinister plans." Link then turned to Jared.  
  
    "I got us a place to stay for the night, as well as new weapons and supplies.  
  
    The next morning the king met Link and his friends.  He gave Jared and Justin a large bow.  They were a light blue color and had the capability to fire 3 arrows at once.  He also gave the three new swords, and large blue shields.  Lastly he gave them 5 red potions, filled their quivers with special arrows, and let them keep the necklaces as a gift.  
  
  "There's also one more thing I can give you.  It is of utmost importance and I believe it will greatly aid you on your journey." The king told Link.  
  
    "What is it?" Link asked.  Instead of replying, the king grabbed his hand and shook it.  For a very brief moment, Link thought he felt an intense surge of energy.  
  
    "Good luck." the king said, releasing his hand. Link glanced at him oddly for a moment before the three left the city.  
  
    The three went back through the secret entrance in the bottom of the lake.  "So which way do we go?" Justin asked after they emerged from the water.  
  
  "I'm not sure..." Jared replied. "I haven't been that far outside of Crolita City."  
  
    "Where's that?" Link asked  
  
    "Uh...somewhere in the middle of Valea, south of Bentla city." Jared replied.  
  
    "I've been to Bentla. That's east of Keown lake.  I think that's where we are." Justin said.  
  
    "So we need to go that way." Link pointed to the southeast.  The three headed in that direction.  It was a straight run through the field, which they found was largely populated by wolfos.  After fending off several  
  
monsters, they eventually made it to Crolita City.  
  
    "So, where exactly does your uncle live?" Link asked.  
  
    "He lives pretty close.  This town is small so it's easy to remember where stuff it." Jared answered as they walked along.  Jared led them to a small shack at the end of a cobblestone road.  
  
    "Here it is." he said going up to the door and knocking.  A man in his  
  
mid-thirties came to the door.  
  
    "Uh...I think I'm at the wrong house..." Jared mumbled when he saw the man.  
  
    "Who's house are you looking for?" the man asked.  
  
    "Oh, uh...my great uncle." Jared replied.  
  
    "Oh, the old man that lived here." the man said. "He moved."  
  
~end~ 


	6. Chapter 6

~chapter 6~  
  
    "Wha…? Moved?" Jared stuttered in disbelief.  
  
    "That's right.  I think he said something about this house being too small…." The man replied.  
  
    "But….but…well do you know where he moved to?" Jared asked, still in shock.  
  
    "Sure, right over there." The man replied, pointing to the house across the street.   
  
    "Ah, Jared!  Is that Jared?" came an old voice.  The three turned to find an old man walking down his walkway.  
  
    "Uncle!" Jared shouted, rushing to him. The two shared hugs.  
  
    "Oh, Jared.  When I heard the terrible news of what happened I thought the worst.  How is your dear brother?" Uncle asked.  Jared's frown disappeared as he lowered his head.  
  
    "Oh…I'm deeply sorry…" the man said grimily.  "But, you're here.  And that's good." He chuckled. "Come, come. Bring your friends inside."  
  
    "Hmm….Gondar, eh? That sounds terrible." Uncle said after hearing their story.  The four sat around a table.  
  
    "Yes, and now we think he has an even sinister plot.  He mentioned something about essences.  Do you know what he's talking about?" Jared asked.  
  
    "Hmm…essences…" the old man stood from his chair and shuffled over to a huge bookcase filled with all kinds of books.  He picked up his glasses and put them on, then got up on a step ladder and started looking at the books.  "Ah, here it is." He said contentedly, pulling a dusty old book off the shelf.  He made his way back over to the table and sat down, opening the book. "Yes, I know what you speak of.  These essences this fellow is after may just be what this book mentions"  
  
    "What is it?" Link asked.  
  
    "Well, it's kind of like a universal makeup.  Singly, they hold the power of every kind of energy of that type into one greater force.  One essence is said to have a power greater than that of all creatures of its type.  These essences can be harnessed and used however the possessor wishes.  It is said that if all the essences are collected by one person, he or she would become the most powerful being in the universe; if they know how to use them that is." Uncle replied.  
  
    "So that's what he's after…" Justin mumbled.  
  
    "We have to go after these essences before he can get to them." Link said.  Uncle closed the book and shuffled into another room.  He came back with a velvet lined case.  
  
    "Here." he said, placing the case on the table.  
  
    "What is it?" Jared asked.  Uncle opened up the case, revealing 9 small crystal orbs.  
  
    "These are magic orbs.  They are capable of harnessing the energy of these essences and giving the power to the owner." Uncle said.  
  
    "What do they do?" Justin asked.  
  
    "Well nothing yet.  But once the energy is harnessed inside, the owner of the orb receives special powers pertaining to the essence." Uncle replied.  
  
    "But how would one get an essence from the thing that possesses it?" Justin asked.  
  
    "Either the creature can give it up voluntarily, or if it's killed, the thing it looses its life to." Uncle replied.  Link curiously picked up an orb and examined it.  Suddenly, a strong gust blew through the room as a blue light surrounded Link.  Slowly the light began to concentrate in the orb and eventually the orb held a faint blue gassy mixture inside it.  
  
    "What was that?!" Jared shouted.  
  
    "Hmm…very interesting. It appears that you already had possession of an essence." Uncle said.  
  
    "The hydroid king…" Link murmured, remembering when the king shook his hand. "The king had an essence."  
  
    "So does that mean you have powers?" Justin asked.  
  
    "I dunno…" Link said placing the orb in a knapsack. "I don't feel any different." He looked at the palms of his hands.  Suddenly, his palms began to glisten. Very faintly, water began to collect and pool in his palms.  It started slowly at first, then increased until his palms were dripping wet.  Then without warning, two pillars of water erupted from his hands and shot up out the roof of the house.  
  
    "Wow…" Jared mumbled in awe.  
  
    "Awesome." Justin said.  
  
    "Interesting…" Uncle added.  After the water disappeared, Link looked over himself.  
  
    "I get it." He said. "This must be the water essence.  And since I have the water essence, I have water powers."  
  
    "Exactly." Uncle replied.  
  
    "How many essences are there?" Justin asked.  
  
    "There are nine essences." Uncle said. "Earth, fire, water, elemental, light, dark, thought, energy, and double."  
  
    "Sounds like some weird essences…" Jared mumbled.  
  
    "And I think we can bet that two of the essences have already been taken…" Link said.  
  
    "Two? We only have water." Justin said.  
  
    "Yes, but we're not the only ones looking for them.  And I'm pretty sure that the dark essence might already have an owner…" Link said.  
  
    "Gondar…" Jared mumbled.  
  
    Meanwhile, in a dark foggy park of an unknown forest.  
  
    "WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!!!!!!" Gondar roared, shooting dark energy in all directions.  "So close, we tripped at the finish line.  And why? Because I trusted IDIOTS to work on my projects!"  Several minions around cowered.  "How is it possible one kid could screw up my entire plan?! How?!" he paced back and forth in an angry rage. "I need something to kill..." Several of his minions scattered.  Suddenly two imps ran up.  
  
    "Sire, we---" one began, but was cut off by a blast of dark energy.  When the spoke cleared, nothing was left of the two creatures.  
  
    "That's better..." Gondar sighed.  "I suppose it makes no difference.  That boy may have survived, but alone without Link's help, there's no way he could stop me." he grinned evilly.  "Soon, I'll have the other essences, then I will rule as supreme being!"  
  
    Link, Jared and Justin prepared to leave Uncles house.  
  
    "We have to hurry, Uncle.  We can't let Gondar beat us to those essences." Jared told him.  
  
    "Oh, I nearly forgot.  I should warn you that several creatures have been roaming the countryside in search of you, Link.  I fear they may be working for the enemy. I suggest that you go by a different name and keep inconspicuous." Uncle said.  
  
    "New name...?  I'm not really good at making names for myself." Link mumbled.  
  
    "Well, if I may make a suggestion, I think Pac would suit you."  
  
    "Mr. Pac....yeah, that sounds good." Link said.  
  
    "Then we're off.  Let's go. " Jared said.  
  
    "Good luck, and be careful." Uncle said.  
  
    "Thanks, we will." Link said, placing his hat on his head.  The three then headed out the door and down the road.  
  
    "Goodbye! Visit any time!" Uncle called as they dissapeared around a corner.  The three left the city and made their way southward.   
  
    "So, where do you think we should head next?" Justin asked.  
  
    "I'm not sure, I don't really know this place and I don't think we know where to begin looking for the essences." Link replied adjusting his hat.  
  
    "I know it pretty well, but I don't know about essences...maybe each is possessed by a creature, like the Hydroid king had one." Jared suggested.  
  
    "Possibly..." Link mumbled.  "So where are we headed?"  
  
    "Uh...Vaughn City.  It's a very small place.  If I were an essence, that's probably where I would go; quiet, out of the way, not many people know about it." Jared said.  
  
    "So how do you know about it?" Justin asked.  
  
    "Ha ha, very funny." Jared laughed weakly at the bad joke.  The three traveled about 10 miles until they reached a hill.  
  
    "Vaughn City is just on the other side.  It's kinda down in a crevice, surrounded by mountains and hills." Jared said.  
  
    "Maybe they'll have a place to rest; we've been walking for a while." Justin mumbled his feet beginning to ache.  As they made it to the top of the hill, small buildings began to come into view.  Jared was right; it was a very small town.  It consisted of only a mere ten buildings.  
  
    "Not very lively looking..."  Link muttered.  The town was pretty empty.  As they neared closer, they saw that the buildings had been abandoned for several years.  There was only a small grocery store, the rest were small shacks.  This town was so small it had neither a bank nor an inn.  
  
    "So much for rest..." Justin sighed.  
  
    "Maybe we can use one of these houses...They're deserted anyway." Link said. They made their way into the first small cottage.  The wooden floor was covered in dust, cobwebs hung in every corner, and the furniture looked like it could use some fixing up, but it was a place to rest never the less.  They spent only half an hour resting, since it was only a ten mile walk.  Just as they were about to leave, Justin stopped them.  
  
    "Wait, Link, stop." Justin said.  Link stood at the doorway and looked at him. "Walk back this way." Justin told him. Link made his way back across the hard floor.  "There! Stop." he said when Link reached a certain spot. Justin went over and tapped on the floor. It made a hollow knocking sound. "See the difference?" he said, tapping another part of the floor which only made a solid thud.  
  
    "I bet there's something under there..." Jared said.  
  
    "Only one way to find out." Link said, taking out his sword and slashing at the wood.  It began to splinter and break apart, and soon, Link had uncovered a secret hole that led down under ground.  
  
    "Look, there're steps leading down." Justin pointed out little rungs hammered into the side of the passageway.  
  
    "Let's follow them down." Link said.  He slowly made his way down the dark hole. Link descended down the dark pit.  About 50 feet down he reached the bottom.  It was very dark, a dusty, dank smell hung in the air.  The pungent aroma of brimstone could also be detected.  
  
    "Seems alright!" Link called up to Jared and Justin.  After a few seconds, Jared and Justin made it down.   
  
    "What's that smell...?" Justin asked, sniffing the air and scrunching up his face.  
  
    "Brimstone...It's really weird because brimstone is usually only near volcanoes." Jared replied.  They went forward, making their way through the dark tunnel.   
  
    "Geez, I can't see an inch in front of my face." Justin mumbled.  
  
    "Wait, it gets lighter up ahead." Link announced. The small tunnel opened up into a large cavern.  Rough, rocky walls slanted upward and toward a small opening exposing open blue sky.  In front of them, the ground went five feet forward then dropped straight down.  The whole floor of the cavern was gone; nothing but a seemingly bottomless pit. Across from them, a small tunnel opened into the wall.  Every few seconds large gusts of hot wind would blow up from the opening.  
  
    "How are we supposed to cross"? Jared inquired to no one in particular.  He looked down into the large hole.  "Nothing but black...Fall down there and the ballgame's over."  
  
    "Please don't mention falling down cliffs..." Link mumbled. "Look," he pointed toward the wall at a small ledge that ran along the edge.  It was only two feet wide but it ran along to the other opening. "We can cross on that ledge."  
  
    "You're crazy..." Jared groused.  
  
    "You know of any other way to get across?" Link asked, turning to him.  Jared sighed.  
  
    "Fine, let's go before I change my mind." he grumbled. The three slowly made their way onto the ledge.  They inched along the wall, their backs pressed hard up against it.  A faint crumbling of stone made Jared break out in a slight sweat.  
  
    "If this thing breaks away while I'm on it I'm gonna be really mad..." he whispered to himself, slowly wiping his brow.  About halfway across the ledge, they heard a sound.  A faint and far away roar echoed up from down in the pit, followed by a very very soft glow that disappeared after a few seconds.  
  
    "What was that?" Justin said, peering into the darkness.  
  
    "I dunno..." Link mumbled. "But if we don't do something soon, I think we might find out.....the hard way..."  As he spoke, a huge crack began to run up the wall.  It went up between Link and Jared and continued to the ceiling.  The wall beneath them then began to crumble away.  
  
    "Move!" Justin shouted.  The three did their best to run along the ledge and still keep their balance.  Link had to jump as a large chunk of the ledge crumbled away.  Link and Jared made it to the end and turned to wait for Justin.  Still 10 feet away, Justin got caught on a piece that began to crumble away.  He jumped at the last second and was barely able to grab the edge with one hand.  Jared grabbed him and pulled him up just as he was about to slip off the rock.  
  
    "That was close..." Justin said, hunched over with his hands on his knees panting.  
  
    "But now our way back was cut off..." Link said as he gazed across the void.  The three made their way through the tunnel, which noticibly began to slope down.  Soon the tunnel forked; the left path going up, and the right further down.  
  
    "Which way do we go?" Jared asked.  A faint glow came from the tunnel to the right.  
  
    "Look." Link said, going down the right path. "There're torches on the wall.  Someone has been here, recently too."  He continued on down the tunnel.  It curved a bit and began to grow steeper.  
  
    "Careful, its getting steeper the further we go." Link said as his boots slid on some loose gravel.  
  
    "Link, I-I think it's a-a little too--" Justin stuttered, having trouble staying up, but suddenly his feet slid out from under him and he slid forward, running into Jared and Link and knocking them down, forcing them to slide down with him.  The three zoomed through the tunnel, twisting and turning.  At one point the ground curved straight down, sending them free falling about 10 feet before it resumed in a curve again. After several minutes of sliding, the three collapsed on flat ground in a heap.  
  
    "Well, that was about as much fun as getting your throat ripped out by a wolfo..." Link grumbled, rubbing his sore butt.  They were too disoriented from the twisting and turning to tell which direction they were facing.  An orangish glow came from the direction ahead of them.  The three stood and walked straight.  
  
    "Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Link muttered, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  They entered another room, this one seeming to be where the glow was coming from.  There was a small rope bridge, about 30 feet long, suspended no more than 15 feet above a sea of boiling molten lava,  
  
    "Well, that explains a few things..." Link mumbled. He took time to look around the room.  It was pretty simple.  Nothing stood out about the room.  Except the ceiling was so high that they couldn't see the end of it.  Noticing bits and pieces of rock scattered in a few places, Link deducted that they were below the room they were in before.  
  
    "Link...It's too hot...There's no way we'll be able to cross..." Justin mumbled, sweat pouring off his face.  
  
    "Hmm....maybe I can help that a little..." Link said.  He got out the water orb from his knapsack and aimed his hand at the lava.  A cold blast of water erupted from his hands and shot out at the molten liquid.  Steam immediately poured out as the water began to cool it off.  Though the lava didn't cool completely, it did stop from bubbling up, decreasing the temperature, not a whole lot, but enough to feel the difference.  They were then able to cross the rickety bridge one at a time and made it across just as the lava reheated and began bubbling again.  They then made their way into the next room.  It was fairly large, the ceiling being about 150 feet above.  A ring of lava surrounded a giant floating stone platform in the center of the room.  In the center of the platform lay a large red dragon.  
  
~end~ 


	7. Chapter 7

~chapter 7~  
  
    The dragon lay in the center of the platform, however its body was twisted and contorted into strange positions.  It was dead.  The three slowly made their way over to the deceased creature.  
  
    "I don't get it...What killed the dragon?" Link said out loud.  Suddenly something huge landed in the platform, shaking it and causing the surrounding lava to splash up on the edges.  The new enemy stood 9 feet tall.  He looked like a normal man, having human looks, except for dark red skin.  He had long red hair that spiked up wildly, a gray outfit that covered his entire body, black gloves and boots, and a long black cape.  He had his arms folded as he grinned sinisterly at the three.  
  
    "Who are you?!" Link shouted, drawing his sword.  
  
    "Hmph. I am Blaze; possessor of the Fire Essence." he menaced, unveiling an orb with swirling red gas inside in his gloved hand.  
  
    "So you're the one that killed the dragon!" Justin shouted.  
  
    "Yes.  Rather pathetic.  It was very simple to kill the creature and take the essence." Blaze said nonchalantly.  "And I suppose you've come for the fire essence; though I don't see how you'll be able to acquire it."  
  
    "Well, I happen to have the water essence." Link said,  
  
    "So, it seems we both have something the other wants." Blaze said, his face expressionless.  "I shall enjoy prying it from your dead CARCASS!" he shouted, his face suddenly twisting into evil and hate as he shot his hands forward and fired a stream of fire at the group.  The three scattered, avoiding the attack.  Link returned by shooting a blast of water at Blaze.  Blaze jumped high in the air, dodging the water, and threw a fire ball down at Link.  Link took out his shield and ducked behind it.  The fireball slammed into the shield and was dispersed to the side.  Though the attack was blocked, there was still enough force to send Link flying backward.  Jared and Justin then charged at Blaze.  He kicked Justin away then punched Jared in the stomach.  He placed his palm open in front of Jared's chest.  
  
    "Goodbye." he sneered before quickly launching a huge fireball directly into his chest, sending Jared flying back to the edge of the platform.  Jared became immediately unconscious, several burns on him and a large hole burnt through all the layers of the chest of his tunic.  
  
    "Jared..." Link whispered under his breath as he glanced to his fallen friend then back at Blaze. Justin equipped his bow and put three arrows in.  He drew back the string, aimed, and fired, one arrow hitting Blaze in the chest and the other two missing.  Upon contact, the arrows burst in a splash of water, the one that hit slightly damaging Blaze.  Blaze was starting to power up a fireball but was hit by a blast of water from Link.  He let out a low growl, his eyes scowling under his fiery red eyebrows.  
  
    "I grow tired of this foolishness." he snarled in a low voice.  He raised up both his hands in the air.  As he did so, two pillars of lava rose up from the lake surrounding.  He gave an evil grin as he brought his hands down quickly, the lava turning and flying down, crashing into Link and splashing everywhere.  When the lava cleared, Link still remained, sitting down in a crouch under a protective dome of water.  Blaze's grin quickly turned to an angry scowl as he put his hands forward and shot multiple fireballs at Link.  Link quickly put up his shield and braced.  Though this time he did not fall, the force sent his body sliding backward.  He slid closer and closer to the edge as Blaze continued throwing fireballs.  As the last one hit Links shield, it knocked him back further, sending him right onto the edge of the platform.  Link flailed in the air as his feet teetered on the edge of the platform.  Blaze saw that Link was too busy to block, so he powered up a final fireball.  Just as he was about to launch it, a sword sliced down his back, causing him to send the fireball flying up instead of at the designated target.  
  
    "Why you miserable little pest!" Blaze shouted, rapidly sending his elbow back into Justin's face, then grabbing his arm and throwing him forward.  As Justin flew through the air, Blaze quickly threw a fireball at him, which would have hit, had it not been for a water ball coming and countering it into nothingness.  Though the last attack did not hit, Justin still tired out quickly as he slid a slight ways across the stone floor.  
  
    "Link...this is too hard..." he coughed.  
  
    "Don't worry Justin, just sit and rest.  I'll fend off this hot head!" Link shouted, powering up a blast of water.  At the same time, Blaze powered up his own beam of fire. The two shot their attacks at the same time, the attacks meeting in the middle and fighting against each other.  Both put more power into their attacks as they tried to over power each other.  Blaze gave out a lout yell as a wave of fire came through the beam and overpowered the water, slicing through it and slamming into Link.  Link was knocked back several feet, slightly burned.  
  
    "I don't get it..."he muttered weakly. "Water should be able to beat fire." Blaze just laughed.  
  
    "Fool!  You don't get it.  How much do you know about the essences? Apparently not enough or you would know that the essence is only as strong as the operator can make it.  If you don't know its full capabilities then you won't get its full power!" Blaze shouted. "Pity. I expected so much more out of an essence holder."  
  
    "Link...what are we going to do...?" Justin asked.  
  
    "I don't know..." Link muttered grimly. "I don't know..."  
  
    Link and Justin stood on one edge of the platform, Blaze standing on the other edge, and an unconscious Jared lying in between on the side.  Link panted slightly, the heat and his body's own fatigue getting the better of him.   
  
    I've got to pull through.  I can't let this guy beat me. Link thought to himself.  
  
    "Enough toying!" Blaze shouted. "Fight or die!" Link paused for a second.  Then he drew out his bow and fired an arrow into the air.  The arrow whizzed up then arched back down at Blaze.  
  
    "Is that the best you can do?! Don't insult my abilities!" Blaze shouted, easily firing a small fireball at the arrow and disintegrating it.  But the arrow was not the attack, for while Blaze's attention was turned, Link fired a large blast of water from both hands, hitting Blaze directly and sending him back.  Blaze quickly gained his ground and dug in, stopping himself from sliding further. Link concentrated and put more force into the attack as it grew slightly larger.  Blaze held his arm in front of his face, as if trying to block the attack, and it seemed to be slightly working, for he was no longer losing ground, in fact he was actually gaining it.  Slowly but surely, he inched forward, regardless of Links attempts to push him back. Link squeezed his eyes tight and groaned, pushing all energy he had in him into the attack.  Suddenly, with a burst of anger and power, Link pushed hard on the beam, causing it to grow twice its size and twice its speed.  Blaze just couldn't handle the power and was sent flying back several feet toward the edge of the platform.  This, however, drained Link of anymore energy he had left in him as he collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.   
  
    "Can't...go on..." he panted.  Blaze stood back and shook his head.  
  
    "That was a surprising blow my friend." Blaze said amazed. "However, this brings us to another thing that you have yet to learn.  You waste your body energy like a fool.  Thus you are tired out and cannot win.  I shall be lenient, though, and I will give you a choice.  You can choose to give up now and die a quick death, or you can resist, and suffer harshly." he hissed.  
  
    "We'll never give up!" Justin shouted as he quickly, and surprisingly, grabbed the water essence from Link and shot out a blast of water at Blaze, who was caught off guard by this sudden attack and was sent flying backward and plunged into the lava.   
  
    "Link, can you stand?" Justin said quietly, helping Link up.  
  
    "I think so...good job." Link smiled weakly.   
  
    "Let's get out of..." Justin began, but was interrupted by a loud rumbling.  Suddenly Blaze burst from the lava, jumping out and landing back on the platform.  
  
    "You think you've won, have you?!" Blaze shouted. "All that stunt did was shorten your life! Now you shall pay!"  He shot two large streams of fire at Link and Justin.  Justin pushed Link away and dived to the right, avoiding the attack.  
  
    "Crap! This guy is invincible!" Justin shouted.  
  
    "We have to retreat!" Link shouted.  "Grab Jared!"  
  
    "Oh no you don't!" Blaze thundered, sending fireballs at the two. Link blocked them with his shield, and Justin countered with a water attack.  He quickly scooped up Jared and ran out of the room, shortly followed by Link.  They ran to the bridge only to find that it wasn't there.  From signs of singed rope and burning wood in the lava, they guessed that the bridge fell victim to the hot flames.  They jumped to the sides of the doorway as a flame shot out of it.  
  
    "What are we going to do?! We're trapped!" Justin shouted, panic on the edge of his voice.  
  
    "Quick! Throw me the orb!" Link shouted.  Justin did so and Link caught it, powering up and aiming at the lava.  He concentrated hard, sweat forming on his face, as a blast of ice flew from his hands and hit the walls of the cavern, freezing them.  He kept going until all the walls were frozen.  
  
    "What are you doing!?" Justin shouted.  Suddenly there was a loud hiss as the rocks began to break and split apart.  Link powered up a blast and shot it at the base of the platform they were on.  The blast was so powerful that it sliced through the rock, separating it from the wall.  The platform, along with the three on top of it, slid down and plunged into the lava.  Before they hit, Link created a dome around them just as the rock plunged down.  After a few seconds, it bobbed back up and floated on the surface, the three still in the protective dome.  The dome stayed as more hissing sounds were heard.  The lava began to react violently and sputter all around them.  It slowly began to rise up toward the top.  Then without warning, it accelerated to rapid speed and they shot up like an arrow. The lava continued to rise until a small patch of sky could be seen out of an opening above.  Soon they rose up and were shot up out of the opening as lava poured out of the top of the mountain.  The rock they were on slid down the mountain and to the bottom, where Link finally released the dome.  The lava began to slow down and about halfway down the mountain it stopped flowing and settled back down.  
  
    "That was quick thinking." Justin said.  
  
    "Yes. I knew that cooling off the rock would cause it to split since the lava wouldn't be able to melt the ice fast enough before it did so.  The splitting rock created greater lava flows, causing a violent reaction.  I noted earlier the opening in the ceiling and concluded that we were inside a volcano.  I figured that the lava would rise up and shoot us out of the opening, as it did." Link explained.  
  
    "That's brilliant..." Justin mumbled in awe.  
  
    "Elementary, my dear Justin." Link replied.  They then turned to Jared.  He was still unconscious.   Link shot a small, non-powerful bit of water at him, cooling him off a bit and causing him to come sputtering back to the land of the awake.  
  
    "What happened?" Jared coughed. "Where's Blaze?"  
  
    "We're out of the volcano." Link replied.  
  
    "Did we win? Is he dead?" Jared asked.  
  
    "No...We ran....as for Blaze, we're not sure if he's alive, though I suspect he is." Justin mumbled.  
  
    "We need to keep moving." Link said. "In case he is alive, we can't risk him coming out after us."  
  
    "Where are we going?" Justin asked.  
  
    "Any place far from here.  We'll camp when we've gotten far enough away." Link said.  "There's Vaughn City." The volcano had conveniently left them on a large mountain that stood only a mile away from Vaughn.  Since it was a high elevation, and the town was at such a low one, they were able to see it from where they were. "We'll get our stuff then leave." Link said, making his way across the rough terrain.  
  
~end~ 


	8. Chapter 8

~chapter 8~  
  
   Slowly the three made their way down the slope, Jared being practically carried by Justin and Link.  About half way they began to slow down.  
  
   "Hey, what are we stopping for? We're half way there." Jared said.  
  
   "It's tough haulin' your fat ass!" Link muttered before dropping him and resting on a rock.  
  
   "Ow! Hey, I'm not that fat..."  
  
   "Perhaps we should wait until we are further along before we rest Link." Justin said in a wise tone. "It still could be dangerous this close to the volcano...and we aren't sure whether that guy survived."  
  
"Eh...yeah I guess." Link said standing.  
  
   "All right, I'm ready." Jared said holding out his arms like an infant to its mother.  
  
   "Bah.  You can walk by yourself! Don't be such a sissified pansy!" Link said smacking Jared in the back of the head and walking down the rocky trail.  They made it the rest of the way and towards the house they stayed at.  When they entered they found that...  
  
   "Our stuff is gone!!!" Justin shouted.  The small house had, in fact, been emptied of all supplies which were not there prior to our arrival. Link cursed and kicked over a chair.  
  
   "Great...so much for moving on..." Jared mumbled.  
  
   "So what are we going to do?" Justin said turning to Link.  
  
   "Bah...hold on a sec. Lemme think..." he said frustrated, putting a hand to his brow.  After a few moments he spoke. "Alright fine, we're going to have to rest here the rest of the day.  We're going to have to head back to Crolita City in the morning." Link and Jared rested at the shack while Justin volunteered to search the other houses for anything useful.  After a few hours he finally came back, though it didn't seem he had much.  
  
   "All I found was a few rupees, a half burnt torch and one small ration of food." Justin said grimly. Link sighed.   
  
   "We have a choice, we can either miss dinner tonight or miss breakfast tomorrow." said Link.  
  
   "I'm not that hungry..." Jared said.  
  
   "Nor am I.  We could probably wait till morning." added Justin. They agreed to wait until morning to eat.  Next they had to decide on sleeping arrangements.  The bed was large enough to fit two people but not three; one had to sleep in a chair.  Link volunteered (after losing to a parchment- rock-dagger match) to take the chair.  Quickly night fell upon them and darkness filled the small town.  They were able to light the small torch and hung it on the wall.  While the other two prepared for the end of the day, Link stepped outside to think.  The air was cool, a slight breeze not even strong enough to move leaves blew on Link's neck.  The black sky was filled with thousands of sparkling diamonds.  The crickets kept up a rhythm of calm peaceful chirps in the background.  Link sat for a few moments, watching the faint appearance of his breath when he would exhale.  Then he leaned back and stared up at the sky, falling deep into thought. He began to reflect on his life.  He thought of the events through his entire time of being as far back as he could remember. Memories of the kokori forest filled his head as he pictured running around with the kokori's, how they would pick on him for not having a fairy, how Saria would stick up for him.  A memory of a time when Saria smacked Mido around for being mean flashed in his mind and Link couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He then remembered when his fairy came to him.  The excitement that flowed through him was overwhelming, he wanted to rush off and tell his friends.  Later came thoughts of the fight with Gannondorf.  He frowned slightly, but then moved on to Clock Town.  He fought another evil monster, saved another town.  How was it possible for one person to do so many great things? It seemed almost surreal, as if he would not believe it had he not experienced it first hand.  Then he trembled, remembering the times in Islander.  So many of his friends lost. He blamed himself.  He could have stopped it if only he hadn't been so foolish.  He squinted his eyes tight and sighed, trying to force out the memories.  But he could not get rid of them, he never will.  He stays haunted by the memories regardless of how much he tries to forget, he cannot. (*authors note* again, you'll have to read my friend's fic to understand this part of the story.)  Now he was here.  Already so much has happened.  One friend had died, another was almost lost today.  He wondered how much he could take.  Why couldn't they just leave him alone? There's only so much one person, a "hero", can do before he is outdone; so much enemies someone can fight before it's over.  He often wondered why it had to be him that was given the gift; why he couldn't have been an ordinary Hylan boy just like everyone else; why the fate of thousands, maybe millions had to rest on his shoulders.  Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Jared, standing in the light that shown through the open door.   
  
   "You coming inside?" Jared asked softly. Link nodded and exhaled deeply, standing up.  
  
   "Yeah, in a second." replied Link.  Jared went inside.  Link glanced at the stars one more time before heading in.  
  
   That night Link had a bad dream.  He was in a dark place which he could not identify.  A cold mist hung in the air.  It seemed as if he were in a forest.  He walked a short way into a clearing.  There he spotted Gondar. Suddenly 11 white figures, unable to be recognized, all huddled in a circle around him with their arms stretched forward as if holding him back.  The figures began to tremble, then the ground shook.  Gondar shriveled up and dissapeared as a dark ball which was hidden by the figures before rose slowly above the circle.  As it did, it grew larger and the white figures grew smaller. Soon there was nothing left except tiny white shapes the size of golf balls. The dark ball grew larger and formed into a shadowed figure.  It let out an evil laugh and grew to a tremendous size.  With a wave of its arms, the 11 white figures were scattered into the air and flug out across the land.  The dark figure then dissapeared, leaving Link, who had been hiding behind a tree, alone. The forest around Link suddenly began to fly past him, though he was standing still.  Faster and faster it whooshed by until the scenery became a large blur. After a few moments it stopped and Link found him floating high in the air.  He looked down and recognized the land to be Artigonia.  In the horizon, the dark figure from in the forest leapt up.  It raised its arms and stretched them forward like a shadow over the land.  The land was enveloped in darkness as if black clouds covered the sun.  There was a flash of light and Link found himself over another land.  The shadowy wave soon made its way across the terrain, covering it as well.  Link had another vision of the entire planet being consumed with darkness as all he could do was stare on in disbelief.  Suddenly he felt a heaving in his stomach as he began to fall.  Faster, faster, faster still he fell zooming towards the ground and into the darkness.  
  
   Link felt himself come in contact with the hard wood floor as the chair he was in tipped backwards.    He groaned and wiped his forehead which was slick with sweat.  He looked over and saw that Jared and Justin were still asleep.   Knowing it would be impossible for him to get back to sleep, he slid on his boots and stepped outside.  It was unusually cold.  A very slight glow was coming from the east as it began to pass into the early hours of morning.  A few faint stars still shone in the sky.  He let out a sigh.  His breath shown heavily and hung in the air for a while.  He decided to walk down the road.  He passed the old abandoned houses, cobwebs collecting dew hung in the corners of the doorframes.  Broken windows covered with dust were sprinkled here and there along the houses' walls. A small rodent scampered along the cobblestone in front of Link.  He made it to a different building.  Above the door,  
  
  
  
   was scratched into a wooden plank.  Link pondered a bit at this, then realized it was Elvish writing.  Knowing very little but some Elvish, Link figured that the sign read General Store.  He pushed open the front door, which was surprisingly unlocked.  Dusty broken shelves were all that covered the bare walls.  Nothing of use could be found.  Even the safe was emptied of all currency.   
  
   "Nothing..." Link mumbled before going back out.  The sky had grown lighter now but due to the mountains surrounding the village it could not be seen.  Link decided to head back to the house.  When he stepped through the doorway, he glanced at the bed and gasped.  
  
Empty.  
  
Suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head then his face hit the hard floor and unconsciousness passed over him.  
  
~end~ 


	9. Chapter 9

~chapter 9~  
  
    Link groaned and opened his eyes.  Trees could be seen passing overhead. He realized he was being carried.  The back of his head throbbed and he had a headache like no other.  He looked up at his captors.  One at his head, the other, his feet.  They were wearing forest green cloaks and their faces were hidden. He lifted his head slightly and could see Jared and Justin unconscious and also being carried.  Ahead of them some cloaked figures walked, and ahead of them there was a cloaked figure on a white horse. The horse suddenly stopped, as well as the others walking, and the rider turned.  
  
    "" the rider said in a strange language.   Link felt himself be propped up against a tree.  The rider dismounted and walked over to him.  
  
    "" the cloaked figure spoke to another.  His face was shadowed by the hood, only his lower face could be seen.  
  
    "Who are you?" the rider spoke to Link.  
  
    "Uh...my...my name is Link..." he responded, still a little dazed from the blow to the back of the head.  The cloaked figure stood to his full height, 6'3''.  Link could see the sword hanging from his belt behind his cloak.  The person then lifted back their hood.  They had piercing blue eyes, long blond hair, and pointed ears.  Link recognized him as one of the Elven folk.  
  
    "You're...an elf..." Link said in awe, for elves were not commonly seen.  
  
    "What concern is it of yours? Should you not be focused on continuing your evil deeds?"  
  
    "Wha...? Evil deeds?"  
  
    "Surely a minion of Gondar must be on some type of errand of his."  
  
    "I am no minion!" Link shouted. "We're trying to STOP him not help him!"  
  
    "Hmm....but how can we be sure..."  
  
    "Well look,' he held up the water orb. The elf gasped.  
  
"One of the nine essences! Where did you get that?" the elf looked suspiciously.  
  
"The Hydroid King gave it to me.  Gondar's trying to steal the essences and use them to become all powerful.  We are trying to collect them so we can prevent him from using them. We would have the fire essence but one of Ganon's minions beat us to it…"  
  
    "Hmm..." the elf seemed to think.  Suddenly another elf ran up to him, speaking in Elfish.  
  
    "Really?  You're sure? Well...hmm..." he turned back to Link.  
  
    "Wha'd he say...?" asked Link.  
  
    "He said he saw a tall red skinned creature enter the volcano, shortly before a group of three people did..."  
  
    "That must have been Blaze! We saw him kill the dragon!"  
  
    "Hmm...Well, I suppose your story will suffice.  Come, you shall travel with us.  My name is Eórdin.  We must wake your friends."  Link and his friends stayed with the group of elves.  They felt a sense of safety with them. That night they sat around a fire and had a large Elfish meal. During the meal, Eórdin and Link had a conversation.  
  
    "I must apologize for surprising your group." said the elf.  
  
    "Why did you anyway?" asked Link.  
  
    "Well, you see, Crowlita has been long abandoned for many, many years.  We thought it suspicious what with this new evil man entering Valea that someone would happen upon Crowlita."  
  
    "I suppose that would seem weird....I also noticed something.  A sign above the shop was written in Elfish I think, was it an elf city?"  
  
    "Yes, it was.  A very small town, a little out of the way.  It used to be very green and lively.  But when that volcano became active it destroyed the land and made it barren.  We decided we were happier living in the woods anyway, 'tis an elf's natural home." Link nodded and chewed a piece of venison.  Jared leaned over and spoke to him.  
  
    "Oh...these guys have the best ale...and food...I love elves..." he murmured.  The night continued like so and after the dinner the three sat around with the elves and listen to them sing. Elves love to sing and have a very heavenly voice.  The three stared listening to their voices as if in a trance.  The night wore on until it was time for sleep.  The three rested against a huge willow tree and slept well for the first time in several days.  
  
    Meanwhile...in a makeshift castle deep in an unknown part of Valea.  
  
    "I am growing impatient, my dear, and you don't want to see me impatient!" Gondar snarled at Lauren who was chained up against the wall.  Gondar's fist glowed with dark energy as he slammed it down onto a table.  
  
    "I'll never tell!" she said.  She then spit in his face. Gondar slowly took his hand and roughly wiped it away.  
  
    "You will tell me the Location of the light orb..." he said between clenched teeth, "or you shall feel immeasurable PAIN AND SUFFERING!!!" He got directly in her face, spit flying through his teeth as he menaced his words.   
  
    "Drop dead asshole!" Lauren yelled turning her face away and sharply bringing her knee up into Gondar's groin.  His eyes grew wide and he doubled over in pain as his hands shot for his crotch.  He coughed and spoke in a high squeaky voice.  
  
    "That was not very wise!" he slowly stood up, using the wall to stand. "You shall dearly pay for that!" he raised a hand powered with dark energy and held it in front of her face.   
  
       "We'll see how long you'll hold out my dear." he grinned, lightly tapping her face with the palm of his hand as the energy disappeared. She groaned in disgust.  Gondar snapped his fingers and in thundered a huge troll.   
  
    "You know what to do."  
  
~end~ 


	10. Chapter 10

(*Warning* This chapter is stupid and silly. Then again what part of this fic isn't? :P You…have…been…warned…….)  
  
~chapter 10~  
  
    Gondar sat on his new throne mumbling to himself.  
  
    "Hmm...three essences...its a good thing that Blaze beat those little twerps.  I'll have to reward him somehow. Soon I'll get the information from that pesky girl on the location of the light orb, then there would be no way Link could stop me!.  IMP!" Gondar shouted. A small imp ran in.  
  
    "Yes, sssire?" the imp hissed.  
  
    "Find me the location of our little friends, then send them a...'welcoming committee'.  I want you to make sure that nothing will go wrong.  If you fail...hmm...lessee..." he got up and paced around as if thinking. "Let's see...if you fail...I"LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BARBEQUE YOUR ASS AND FEED IT TO A DRONGAR THEN I'LL USE YOUR REMAINS TO DECORATE MY QUARTERS! UNDERSTAND YOU LITTLE WORM?!!!" he boomed, dark energy shooting everywhere.  The imp fainted.  
  
    "Hmm....perhaps that was a bit much....maybe I need to work on my people skills..." he paused for a moment then burst into laughter.  
  
    Meanwhile, in the dungeon...  
  
    Lauren stood terrified in front of the giant troll as it loomed forward.   
  
    "Uh...p-puh-please don't hurt me..." Lauren cowered.  The troll bent down and let out a tremendous roar.  Lauren paused for a second.  
  
    "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!" she shouted waving a hand in front of her face. " WHEW! THAT IS SOME STANKY BREATH! GEEZ YOU NEED A BREATH MINT OR SOMETHIN CAUSE YOU STINK! CAN YOU BREATHE WITHOUT A TIC TAC? YEAH BUT I SURE CANT! WOW! THAT REAKS!" The troll stood full, staring at her for a second, then it frowned as its tears welled up and it began to bawl.  
  
    "Oh, oh geez, I'm so sorry...I didn't know you were the sensitive kind." Lauren said apologetically, hugging the gentle troll.  
  
    In the forest...  
  
    Link and company were just waking up.  The elves were already awake and busy making breakfast. Having not have thought about it before, Link noticed that there were 9 elves.       
  
    "Ah, are you hungry?" Eórdin said to Link.  
  
    "Yeah, I'm a bit hungry..." replied Link.  He turned to Jared and Justin but noticed they were already gone, eating happily. "I guess that goes for them too..." The group of 12 had finished eating and had taken down camp, ready again to travel.  Soon the group was on their way again.  
  
    "Uh, beg your pardon, Eórdin, but...um...where are we going?" Link asked running up to the horse and speaking up at the elf.  
  
    "Well, we're going to head through here a ways, then go to..." the elf suddenly paused and stopped. He jumped off the horse and gazed ahead.  Link noticed that the other elves had also halted and were peering in the same direction.  
  
    "What are they looking at?" asked a puzzled Jared.  
  
    "I don't see anything..." Link muttered.  
  
    "Elves hearing and sight are much more advanced than normal creatures." Eórdin mumbled, but stayed focused ahead.  
  
    "What do you see?" The elf paused for a second, then tightened his face into a scowl. He drew out his bow and an arrow from his quiver.  The others followed their leader.  
  
    "What?! What is it!?" Jared shouted. A slight rumble was felt.  
  
    "They are coming...." Eórdin whispered.  
  
    Lauren sat on a bench in the dungeon next to the troll who was sobbing uncontrollably with its hands covering its face.  
  
    "Aw...now, there, there. It's ok.  You just cry your widdle troll heart out." she cooed patting its back. "Why don't you tell Lauren what's wrong."  
  
    "*sniff* G-Gondar mean to troll *sniff*.  Gondar say troll stupid *choke* and *sniff* ugly! *sob*" the troll began to cry again.  
  
    "Oh, its ok.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings before."  
  
    "Troll am in trouble. Gondar yell.  Hurt troll."  
  
    "Why don't you stand up to him?"  
  
    "Stand...up?"  
  
    "Sure, your bigger than he is.  Just march on up to him and say "I'm mad as hell and I'm not gonna take it anymore!'"  
  
    "Girl right.  Troll do!  Thank girl! Troll say 'Troll am mad as hell and troll am no take not...more!"  
  
    "Oh yeah, you go troll! Get down with your bad self!"  
  
    "Troll got game!" The troll began to break dance in the middle of the floor.  
  
    "That's right! Go troll, go troll, its your birthday, its your birthday!" The troll then rumbled out the door...or rather through it, leaving an escape route for Lauren.  
  
    "Hmm..."  
  
    Gondar sat in his chair.  
  
    "I wonder if that stupid imp got the job right..." he muttered to himself. "I sure hope nothing happens to the little guy..." he mumbled in a sarcastic tone.  He grumbled and slouched down in his chair.  Off to the side, creatures were working to repair the wall broken down earlier.  They were just about finished.  
  
    "Ah, Gondar sir we're done..." one creature began, suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the troll crashed through the wall, breaking it down and squashing the creatures. Grunts and groans of pain could be heard under the rubble.  
  
    "Troll got something to say!" the troll shouted.  Gondar looked at it and stood, limping slightly at first, a hand twitching toward his genital area, but he quickly recovered.  His eye twitched angrily as he walked over to the troll.  
  
    "What is it, you big, dense, ignorant, good-for-nothing hunk of brainless, green, irritable,  smelly, unwanted beast of burden?" Gondar said loathsomely.  
  
    "Kind words get you's no where!" The troll shouted.  
  
    "Aye, ignorance, oy..." Gondar mumbled, massaging his brow.   
  
    "Troll..! Uh...duh...Troll...um...err...Troll forgot....Oh yeah! It...Um...it Troll's birthday?"  
  
    "Eh..." Gondar sighed. "Did the girl tell you anything?"  
  
  "Duh...girl...uh..."the troll looked confused."Uh...oh! Girl say...to...uh... not...er...stand up and....duh...get mad...uh..."  
  
    "Trolls..." Gondar sighed.  
  
    "Trolls?! Where!?!" the troll shouted, looking about in fear. Gondar buried his hands in his face and groaned as the troll scratched its head.  
  
~end~ 


	11. Chapter 11

~chapter 11~  
  
    The group of 12 sat in the forest, the elves watching ahead intently with their bows and arrows drawn.  
  
    "I don't..." Link began, but was quickly hushed by Eòrdin.  
  
    "Creatures..." whispered Eòrdin.  "Hundreds of creatures, about 300, an army rushing towards our position."  
  
    "Do they know we're here?" Link asked.  
  
    "Yes, they do." Eòrdin said now in a full voice.  He turned to the others and shouted something in elfish.  Soon Link could here the stomping of feet, the clashing of armor, and the snarling of creatures as they began to rush towards them.  A slight blur began to show up far back in the woods. As soon as Link noticed this, Eòrdin ducked down and fired an arrow.  It sailed through the trees and vanished into the blur.  Shapes began to form in the blur and Link could see more creatures than he could count.  Lightning quick, Eòrdin loaded another arrow and shot it off.  The creatures were about 100 feet away.  Eòrdin continued firing as the other elves joined in.  Link could see some of the monsters fall as they were pelted with arrows.  Link was amazed at the elves accuracy.  Not one arrow missed its target and each hit was lethal.  A few creatures were ahead of the group, and leapt through some trees a mere 15 feet away from the small group. Eòrdin fired an arrow into one creatures throat, then lightning quick he shot another arrow into ones skull.  Arrow after arrow was fired until the large army was practically on top of the 12.  Already the elves had taken out 120 creatures.  Link, Jared and Justin unsheathed their swords and prepared for the oncoming monsters.  The elves quickly fired some more arrows just as the creatures reached them and dropped their bows, knowing they wouldn't provide enough defense.  They brought out Elven swords and began to slash through the monsters.  Link ducked an axe and stabbed one in the gut.  Jared and Justin sliced their way through five enemies. The elves seemed to be holding fine on their own.  The creatures, however, were putting up a fight as well.  They grouped onto Jared and over powered him.  Justin had to come to his aid and slice through a few while at the same time dodging or blocking attacks. By now the entire army had reached them and the battle ground was busy with fighting. Link stabbed a monster, ducked a sword, jumped out of the way of another sword, and was kicked in the back, getting knocked to the ground.  He blocked some attacks and rolled out of the way of a mace.  One of the elves had fallen, and three more were slightly wounded. Eòrdin sliced through more creatures before being smashed in the ribs by a club. Eòrdin brought the blunt end of his sword hard down upon a goblins helmet then kicked another aside and sliced another in half.  Justin got pushed up against a tree, trying to fend off three enemies at once.  One of them was killed by Jared, another was stabbed in the gut by an elf, and Justin kicked the third away and sliced its head off. One elf sliced through a troll and took an arrow and flung it like a dart at another creature, killing it.  However, when the elf threw the arrow a creature smashed his exposed side with a club.  Another then knocked his feet out, causing him to fall onto the ground.  A horde of creatures swarmed around the fallen elf and begun beating and stabbing him with swords, spiked clubs and maces.  As they brought their weapons up and down, a slight reddish hue began to form on them and soon they ignored the area where the elf had fallen. Already there were only 100 creatures left, four elves left, and Link, Jared, and Justin. The battle continued fiercely and it seemed that slowly the defenders were losing their ground.   
  
    Meanwhile...  
  
     
  
    Gondar sat impatiently on his throne tapping his fingers.  
  
    "Where's that blasted imp?!  He should have given me a status report by now!" he grumbled angrily.  Just as those words were spoken, the imp rushed in.     
  
    "Well?" Gondar questioned.  
  
    "Uh...well what sir?"  
  
    "The news you fool! Tell me of the three!"  
  
    "Well sire, scouts found them camped out in the forest.  They were occupied by nine elves..."  
  
    "And?"  
  
    "Well...I...I...took the liberty of sending out an army after them..." the imp suddenly winced, expecting Gondar to punish him for doing something wrong.  
  
    "An army eh? How many troops?" The imp looked up.  
  
    "Um...th-three hundred sir..." The imp once again recoiled.  
  
    "Hmm...300, eh?  Hmm..." Gondar paced around the room a bit. "But elves?......blast......but I suppose...hmm..."  The imp waited patiently as Gondar paced about mumbling to himself.  
  
    "Good work!" Gondar shouted suddenly, causing the imp to yelp and cower.  "Even with the help of elves, 300 soldiers should be too much for them.  Gwahaha!" he cackled evilly.  "See to it that the water essence is taken from the corpses."  
  
    "Um...y-yes sir..." the imp quickly scampered away.  
  
    "Hmm, imps. Go figure."  
  
    Lauren slowly opened the door to the main dungeon hall.  She paused when it creaked and gazed through the crack with one eye.  The coast looked clear.  She opened the door a little, her body tensing up every time it would creak.  Finally it was open enough for her to slip out.  She crept down the hallway, all senses alert. She peeked around a corner and saw an orc carrying a club.  She hid behind the corner and shut her eyes tight.  The creature was about to round the corner when...  
  
    "Hey Murray!" Lauren heard a voice from far down the other hall. She saw the orc step into the hallway but turn away from her and look back into the hall towards the voice.  It hadn't seen her.  
  
    "Yeah, what is it?" the orc snarled.  
  
    "Don't ya know?  We're on a coffee break!" the voice called back.  
  
    "Already?  Boy, how the time flies when you're patrolling the halls mindlessly..." A slight rumble was heard in the orcs stomach and it suddenly loudly passed gas right next to Lauren.  She gagged and almost gave her position away as she tried to wave away the deadly odor.  
  
    "Uh..yeah...lets go to the lounge.  I here Snardia's in there!" the voice said in a teasing tone.  
  
  "Snardia?  She's the most putrid troll I've ever seen!"  
  
    "Yeah, ain't it great? Let's go!"  The orc rumbled down the hall back the way it came.  Lauren let a sigh of relief and gagged.  
  
    "Oh *cough* god...*sputter* I think...*choke* I'm... *cough* gonna puke..." she gasped as she quickly ran into a closet and regurgitated some prison food.  She came out five minutes later, feeling slightly better but in desperate need of a mint.   
  
    "I knew I shouldn't have had that third helping of fibglit surprise..." she mumbled to herself.  She again crept down the hallway.  She could hear sounds of whips cracking and prisoners screaming coming from the doors branching off the hall as she went down.  Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls as she ran quickly down the hall, slowing down at corners and checking for guards.  
  
    "Geez, how big is this place?" She mumbled to herself as she continued running down the seemingly endless halls.  
  
     
  
    The fight in the forest continued. Another elf had fallen but the creatures seemed to be as many as ever.  Link sliced through a trolls arm then cut the head off a goblin.  Suddenly he paused.  
  
    "Wait a minute....what am I doing?" he mumbled to himself as he put his sword away.  Enemies around him took note of this and charged him. Just as they were within striking distance, Link quickly shot his hands up and blasted them away with water.  
  
    "Heh." he laughed as he shot another into a tree.  "Piece of cake." he said resting his hands on his hips.  Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow came whistling through the air and hit Link on the right shoulder.  Surprised by this attack, he stumbled backwards as his left hand instinctively leapt up and grabbed the shaft.  He fell back against a tree, blood beginning to seep onto his tunic.  Jared rushed over and killed a goblin that was about to attack Link.  The army was beginning to dwindle.  Apparently the creatures noticed this and began to retreat.  Most of the rest were killed off by an elf shooting them with arrows.  The battle was over.  The terrain was littered with bodies, pierced armor, broken weapons, and soaked with green and red blood.  Of the nine elfs that began, 6 were killed, one was slightly wounded and one was fatally wounded, having been slashed through the stomach.  As for Eòrdin, he was leaned up against the tree, two arrows embeded into his chest. He was wheezing heavily.  The standing elf rushed over to try to aid his leader.  
  
    "It's too late, Fenix..." Eòrdin mumbled to the elf.  
  
    "No...no there must be...." Fenix whispered, in shock of his leaders' health deterioration.  
  
    "Fenix...go with Link...and his friends...help them to stop this...mad man..."  
  
    "I will..." Eòrdin slowly whispered some words in Elvish then closed his eyes as his body went limp. Fenix knelt holding Eòrdin's hand against his forehead whispering a prayer in Elvish.  Then he stood and looked at the others.  The last elf had already perished, Link still struggled with the arrow, wincing from the pain, Jared knelt next to him trying to help, and Justin leaned against a tree gripping his blood-soaked arm.  Fenix walked over to Link and examined the arrow.  He studied it for a moment then gripped the shaft and pulled hard, dislodging it from his flesh.  Link gave out a loud yelp.  
  
    "Relax.  It's fine." Fenix mumbled, rolling up Links sleeve.  
  
    "Ow, gently." Link winced.  Fenix took some powdered herbs.  
  
    "This may sting just a bit." he said placing the herbs on the wound.  They began to react violently with the blood and started to bubble.  Link gave out another loud yelp.  
  
    "Stop being a baby..." Fenix mumbled, taking out a flask of water and pouring it over the wound.  The powder, bubles, and blood all dissapeared leaving behind not so much as a mark.  
  
    "How do you feel?" Jared asked. Link flexed his arm a bit.  
  
    "A little sore...but good." he said.  
  
    "Please, don't everyone rush to help me at once..." Justin shouted through clenched teeth.  The three walked over to him.  Fenix inspected his wound.  He had a large gash on his left arm.  
  
    "Hmm...this is a more serious wound....but I can fix it." Fenix said looking around.  He walked over to a small vine hanging off a tree and cut a piece off. He took it back over to Justin and began 'milking' the plant.  Aloe began to seep from the cut off end of the plant.  Fenix let it seep into the wound.  He got a strange looking leaf from a tree.  The leave seemed to have a strange shine to it.  He covered the wound with the large leaf and tied it to his arm.   
  
    "There.  It should be fine in a few days." Fenix said after he finished.  Justin stood, bracing his arm a little.  
  
    "We should get going...we don't want Gondar sending more troops..." Link said.  
  
    "Wait.  We need to bury the bodies." interrupted Fenix.  
  
    "All of them?" Jared asked.  
  
    "No, you ninny." Link said smacking him on the back of the head. "He means the Elves."  The three agreed and soon 8 graves were made out.  One in the center had a large piece of wood as a tombstone.  Elvish words were carved into it.  Fenix took one last time to kneel in front of the graves and whisper an elfish prayer.  
  
    "All right...Let's go..." he said.  
  
~end~ 


	12. Chapter 12

~chapter 12~  
  
    The group of four walked through the forest.  The canopy was bushy and grew together, blocking out the sunlight on the small dirt path.  Along the sides, small patches of grass basked in the areas where a few sun rays were able to get through.  The forest was decorated with many great trees, small shrubs lining a small dirt path that wound its way through the woodsy mass, wild vines hanging down from some of the trees, but no flowers could be seen.  Slight twitter of birds could be heard every now and then, but other than that the forest was silent. As they walked, the leaves and branches on the trees quivered as they passed by but there was no breeze blowing.  Link shivered as he couldn't help but feel the trees were alive.  After they had been walking for what seemed like hours, Link had to stop.  
  
    "Where are we going anyway?" Link asked Fenix.  
  
    "Why are you asking me?  I'm just going wherever you guys go." answered Fenix.  Link, Jared and Justin groaned and leaned against the tree.  
  
    "You mean we've been walking for hours just to get lost...?" Jared mumbled.  
  
    "We're not lost.  I know exactly where we are." Fenix said.  
  
    "Well then where are we?" Link asked  
  
    "We're in troll territory." responded Fenix.  
  
    "Troll territory?!" Justin shouted.  
  
    "Yeah, I thought it was a little strange that you would want to go this way." responded Fenix.  
  
    "Could the trolls be working for Gondar?" Jared asked.  
  
    "Hmm...it's not likely.  Trolls are very independent.  Unless of course, they are given something that appeals to them."  
  
    "Well what appeals to them?"  
  
    "Usually gold and power."  
  
    "Great, two things Gondar can guarantee....or at least so he thinks.  And we know that with that dark essence he has plenty of power to flaunt..." Link sighed.  
  
    "Well, the best thing to do is to get out of here as quickly as possible."  said Fenix. "We don't want to get caught by..." he was interrupted with three sharp twangs followed by three arrows sticking in the ground with a *thwunk* right at their feet.  
  
    "Uh oh..." Justin mumbled before about 20 very large sized trolls swept through the woods towards them.  The four withdrew their weapons.  The trolls surrounded them, wielding clubs and grumbling loudly.  One tried to rush at Jared, who quickly stabbed it in the chest then sliced it across the gut. The remaining 19 seemed to be deeply enraged by the falling of one of their comrades.   
  
    "It's no use, there's too many of them. " Fenix said. "We can't win this fight, we have to surrender."  The four dropped their weapons and positioned their bodies in the surrendering positions.  The trolls quickly came forth and took them prisoner.  
  
    Lauren ran along the seemingly endless hallway down the twists and turns.  She suddenly came to a four way stop.  
  
    "Hmm....eenie, meenie, minie...." she looked down a hallway. On the ceiling, a small plank hung on chains.  On the board read "outside" followed by an arrow pointing down the hall. "Mo..." she said satisfied as she ran down that hall. She ran a little ways more until she reached a door.  The sunset could be seen streaming through the cracks.  
  
    "Bingo...I'm outa here." she mumbled as she slowly opened the door.  She peeked out and scoped out the area.  Her heart sank slightly when she saw a half built room.  The rooms walls were unfinished and apparently this was a room on the outer walls for the scenery beyond could be seen behind the walls at least 2 floors below. A door rested on the left wall. A few workers were busy building up the walls.  There were only two of them.  
  
    "Hey, I gotta go get some more supplies." one said to the other.  The first began to walk towards the door.  Lauren gasped and backed up against the wall.  Fortunatly the door swung outwards, not in towards the room.  The door swung and stopped, just barely tapping her nose.  The worker then walked down the hall, taking no notice of her.  She sighed and looked around the corner. The worker was sitting on a block of stone with his back turned toward the door.  She very quietly crept over and grabbed a shovel.  The worker took off his hard had and wiped its bald green head.  Lauren lifted the shovel above her head and...  
  
the door creaked...  
  
the worker turned toward the noise and spotted Lauren, jumping up and shouting loudly.  Lauren grunted as she brought the shovel down hard upon the creatures head.  She grinned at first, then faltered when she saw that the only damage she had done was to the shovel, which now had a head shaped dent in the face.  The creature smirked and grabbed the shovel away from her.  It laughed menacingly as they circled around eachother.  Lauren looked up and spotted something.  A support beam held up a partial roof of only a few heavy stones, right above the creature.  She quickly kicked the beam out and the stones fell upon the worker.  He collapsed with a grunt.  She giggled triumphantly and dragged the worker from the rubble.   
  
  "Hmm..." she hummed looking over his uniform.  
  
    The worker stepped back into the room, carrying building supplies.  He dropped the equipment suddenly and shouted.  
  
    "What in the...?!" he yelled as he saw his half naked partner laying on the floor unconscious.  
  
     
  
    Lauren ran down the hall in the construction uniform; heavy work boots, long oversized overalls, a stained gray long shirt, work gloves, and a hard hat that was too big for her head.  She had her long hair tucked up under the hat and the collar on the shirt raised over his face.  
  
    "Ugh...why do I have to deal with all this stench?!" she grumbled to herself, gagging from the smell of the sweaty uniform.  She ran down the hall that had branched from the room.  She ran until she came to another four way.  She looked for another sign, but found it on the floor laying face down.  With the sign detached, she couldn't tell which way to go. She blindly picked the left hall and ran down it.  She ran into a group of creatures and froze.  
  
    "Hey, what are you doing down here?!" one shouted. Lauren hid her face more.  
  
    "Uh...looking for supplies..." she said in the deepest, gruffest voice she could.  
  
    "Something is fishy here..." another said. Lauren cleared her throat and sunk beneath the shirt.  
  
    "I think we should report this to Gondar." a third said.  One made an attempt to grab her but she swiped off her hard hat and smacked it across the head then took off running back the way she came.   
  
    "Get her!" the hit creature snarled.  Lauren ran down the hall with her pursuers not far behind.   She came back to the four way and was about to run straight until she saw a group of creatures emerge around a corner from ahead.  
  
    "Look there!" one said as they ran towards her position.  With two ways cut off and not wanting to go back, she had one hall left to go down.  She ran to the left.  She panted fast as she ran down the hall, looking back every now and then at her chasers.  She reached a stair case and quickly ran down it.  She skidded quickly to a stop when she saw more soldiers round a corner ahead.  She dived into a room and locked the door.  
  
  "Great...what am I supposed to do now..." she mumbled.   She ran to the back of the room, which was fairly big, and waited against the wall as the pounding came from the other side of the door.  
  
~end~ 


	13. Chapter 13

~chapter 13~  
  
    The four were pushed along the path, wrists bound in rope.  The forest around began to deteriorate the further they went. First the shrubs and grass disappeared, then the trees began to loose their leaves, then the ground began to get rocky and messy.  The sky above was gray and cloudy.  The foul stench of troll hung in the air.  Ahead, the four could see a village.  Huts of mud and grass stood all around.  Several trolls stood on the streets staring at the four loathsomely.  They were pushed along the filthy streets, toward a huge mound of rock and ground shaped into a large dwelling. They were forced inside.  A path of dried blood lead up to a hideous looking troll sitting on a throne made of dung.  The smell of the room was absolutely horrid.  A mixture of body odor, animal feces, dried blood, rotten meat, and other unidentifiable smells filled the air.  The troll on the throne, assumed king, had a gnarled wrinkled face. Brown hairy boils clung to his green face and body, large fangs protruded from its lower jaw, its fat warty lip stuck far out. It had ugly black eyes surrounded by wrinkles and a strange orange hue.  Grey scraggily hair, filled with lice and maggots, covered his head.  Its fat pudgy arms were covered in dirt and filth and rested on the arms of the chair.  His clothing was too small and his stomach hung out covered with dirt, food stains, and drool. His short stubby legs dangled down from the chair.  His feet showed broken, pointed, diseased toenails with dirt encrusted under them.  A bit of drool hung off his lip, and pieces of flesh dangled off one of the fangs.  He tossed aside a half eaten leg of some animal and belched loudly.  
  
    "Sire, these intruders were found in the forest." one of the trolls growled in a deep voice. The king snorted and wiped off the drool with the back of its grubby hand.  
  
    "My forest?  How dare they!" the king shouted in a grungy, raspy voice.  
  
    "Yes, we immediately brought them here." the troll replied.  
  
    "Who is this strange character?" Link quietly mumbled to Fenix.  
  
    "That's King Blagdar.  The most hideous troll in history.  He is well respected in the troll world.  You'll most likely never see a "prettier" troll." Fenix whispered back.  
  
    "Tell me, foul beasts, what were you doing in my forest?!" Blagdar demanded.  
  
    "Hah, expecting an answer, you seem to think a troll is a creature good enough to respond to." Fenix laughed.  "You are a despicable, pathetic, feeble race.  You are lucky the elves didn't wipe you out eons ago." Blagdar snarled and grinded his teeth.  
  
    "What the hell are you doing?!" Link hissed. "This isn't helping our situation! Maybe we can get out of this if we sweet talk the thing!"  Fenix looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
    "You obviously don't know trolls."  replied Fenix.  "They show no mercy.  They hate humans.  In fact their hate for humans is only surpassed by their hate for elves. We'll be lucky if he kills us quickly.  
  
    "What should be done with them, highness?" the guard asked.  
  
    "Hmm...Throw them in the dungeon and we shall kill them later." the king replied with a wave of his hand.  Eight guards came forward and bowed, dismissing the other trolls.  The guards took the prisoners out of the structure and back down the road.  They were held in front while a large crowd gathered around.  Behind them, Blagdar waddled out of the 'castle' and onto a stage like area.  The crowd quickly hushed and waited.  
  
    "My fellow trolls!" Blagdar boomed. "A few moments ago we had despicable creatures roaming our forests!" the crowd booed and hissed.  The king silenced them and continued.  "But worry not! For thanks to my fine leadership, we have captured the ruffians! Here the monsters stand before you!" The king gestured towards Link and co.  The crowd let out a series of snarls and pelted them with rotten food and stones.  The king hushed them one again.  "Come forth tomorrow, citizens, or you shall miss the wonderful event planned! For tomorrow, these foul creatures shall face...DEATH!" The crowd burst into cheer and the four were pushed away from the crowd.  They were led to a stone building.  It was probably the only stone structure in the city.  They were shoved inside.  There were four cells in the room.  In one of the cells lay a rotting corpse of a troll.  
  
    "Hmm...Forgot about that guy." one of the guards mumbled to themselves. The four were thrown harshly into one of the cells.  The cell was only 10x10 feet.  There were no beds, no chairs, only a small barred window.  Strange stains covered the the walls and a dark yellow puddle sat on the floor.  
  
    "Oh....I think I'm gonna puke..." Jared mumbled.  
  
    "These trolls are absolutely disgusting. How can they live so unsanitary?" Justin said.  
  
    "Apparently it doesn't bother them...one can imagine why not many non- troll folk visit..." said Link.   
  
    "Hmm...it appears that if we can't find a way out of here, we might be done for." Fenix mumbled.  He glanced around the room, checking for loose stones, seeing if the bars on the window were loose, checking all parts in the floor (even the puddle, which the others found disgusting and wrong in so many ways.)  No way of escape was found.  
  
    "Maybe if Link uses his essence to break the walls or something." Justin suggested.  Link tried it and shot a blast of water at the stone walls.  They didn't even faulter but everyone got nice and wet from the water splashing off.  
  
    "So what are we supposed to do?" Jared asked irritably.  
  
    "Well, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do..." said Fenix.  "Perhaps if we knew what our way of death was, we could plan a way for escape...We're going to have to wait until the morning and see what happens."  
  
    "We're going to have to actually sleep in here?!" Justin asked in disgust looking around the room. Fenix nodded.  
  
    "Well at least we know the trolls aren't working for Gondar." Link said.  
  
    "Oh yeah, I mean, at least we get to die slowly by smelly ugly trolls than die by a quick blast of energy by Gondar.  Geez...this day keeps getting better..." Jared grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.  His face suddenly dropped as he leaned forward a bit, a sticky residue clinging to the back of his tunic and making slight smacking sounds as it peeled off the wall.  He groaned in disgust and threw his arms down angrily.   
  
    "Trolls suck!" he shouted. The rest of the day was spent in silence, Jared made tally marks with a rock, Fenix stared out the window, Justin sat against a wall staring into space, and Link fiddled with the essence.  The sunlight dissapeared from the window and soon a few stars were seen through the cloudy sky.  Not trusting the ground, the four decided to lean up against the wall to sleep.  It took a while but eventually everyone was fast asleep.  
  
    "Hey, wake up!" the guard banged on the cell door.  It was morning and the pink sky could be seen through the barred window.  Link yawned and rubbed his eyes, standing up and stretching.  Justin and Fenix did the same.  Jared woke and found himself lying on his side in the water, half his face submerged.  The worse thing was he slept with his mouth open and some of the water had flowed into his mouth.  Jared sat up quickly and spit out the sour liquid.  He groaned, not having the energy to throw a fit.  Jared spit once more and stood up.  Eight guards went inside the cell and tied them up.  
  
    "Heh heh." one of the guards laughed sinisterly.  "Time to go."  
  
~end~ 


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~  
  
    Lauren stood with her back against the wall.  She watched the door as the creatures pounded against it shouting.  She glanced around the room.  It was totally empty.  Nothing to hide behind, nothing to use as a weapon. The banging continued as the door creaked and groaned under the pressure.  It began to bend inward, splinters flying off. With a loud crash the monsters knocked the door in.  Most of them ran in, a few straying outside waiting for a chance to fit through the door.  Lauren panicked and pressed hard against the wall.  She looked down for a bit, took a deep breath, then looked back at the soldiers.  Her eyes suddenly started to glow a faint yellow.  The creatures stopped in the middle of the room and watched in fear.  She raised her arms from her side and her entire body began to glow a golden yellow.  Some of the creatures backed away in fear, mumbling.  Her hair and clothes began to wave as if a wind was blowing.  The light around her body suddenly focused around her hands as she brought them together, outstretched her hands, and shot out a beam of white light at the creatures.  It blasted through them and sent them scattering.  They all lay on the floor dead, a white glow surrounding them for a moment then dissapeared.  The light vanished from around Lauren and she turned back to normal.  Two creatures who had been standing outside the door stared at her wide eyed, then took off shouting "Master Gondar!"  
  
    "Oh crap...I shouldn't have done that..." Lauren mumbled.  "Now Gondar knows I possess the light essence..."  She quickly ran out the door and down the hall.  "I've got to get out here before I'm caught...again..."  
  
    The four were pushed out of the cold building. Link squinted his eyes from the sun.  They were led to the front of the kings building, where apparently all the special events were held.  Not many people were there yet, not even the king.  Four stocks were there, however.  The guards placed the four inside the stocks.  They were rather uncomfortable.  There the four waited for about an hour or so until a large crowd had gathered, talking amongst themselves about what was to occur in the next few minutes.  The king then emerged from the building greeted by the cheers of the crowd.  He waved to the crowd and sat down in a throne that had been placed there.   
  
    "Greetings, my good people.  The day has come!" the king said raising his chubby arms.  He was responded with a loud cheer.  "We have some wonderful events planned for you today.  We thought we'd start off with a little torture!"  More cheers came forth.  "We'll start with our first victim!" he walked over to Jared who was in the first stock. "Well, you have a choice.  Punishment number 1, Punishment number 2, or Punishment number 3."  The crowd all shouted different numbers as Jared stared angrily at the king.  He simply replied by spitting in his face.  The crowd booed.  "Hmm...I think the victim is having difficulty choosing.  So I'll choose for him.  Show him what he's won Johnny!"  A troll rolled out a cart covered in a dirty cloth and displayed it like Vanah White.  
  
    "Well King Blagdar," a troll announced through a cone-like object, amplifying its voice. "Today our lucky torturie is being put in...the arm bound!" the crowd cheered as the cloth was lifted off the cart.  On the cart there was a rectangular hollow block of wood with no top.  There was a large hole on one side, leather straps in the center, and a crank on the other end. Jared was taken out of the stock and dragged over to the cart.  When he struggled he was knocked over the head.  The crowd seemed to be amused by this. His arm was forced into the hole of the device and the straps were tied around his fore arm.  The Vanah troll walked over and displayed the crank, then grabbed a hold of it and started turning.  Jared groaned in pain as the crank turned the straps which twisted his arm.  The crown cheered.  The troll turned it again. Jared fell down to his knees and shouted.  The crowd cheered.  Once again the crank was turned and a few popping sounds were heard from his shoulder.  He let out a shuddered cry and tried to turn into it to ease the pain but the guards pushed him down.  The King put up his hand.  
  
    "Alright, he can be put back." Jared was taken from the device and put back into the stock.  He layed in the stock totally limp, gasping in pain.  "Wasn't that fun?!" the king shouted. His yell was met with cheers.  "Now for the next one!" Justin was next.  "Now, would you like to chose your method of torture?"  
  
    "Burn in hell!" Justin said through clenched teeth.  
  
    "Hmm...give him the chair!" the king shouted.  The crowd cheered.  The cart with the arm device was wheeled away and a big chair was brought in.  Justin was strapped down in his chair.  His arms and legs were tied and his neck was strapped back. On the back of the chair, just below where his neck would be, there was a large crank.  When the crank would be turned, a pole was pushed into his upper back.  The crank was turned and the pole was pushed into his back.  He was chest was pushed forward but the neck strap held him back, choking him.  
  
    "The nice thing about this, is the person has two ways to die.  Either he is choked to death, or the pole breaks his spine." the announcer said.  "Either way its loads of fun!"  The crank was turned and Justin groaned in pain.  The crowd cheered.  He gasped for air as the strap clenched his throat tightly.  The crank was turned once again. Justin coughed and tried to yell but couldn't.  The king laughed and held up his hand.  The straps were released off of Justin and he collapsed onto the floor.  This was met by cheers from the crowd.  He was dragged back to the stock.  Next was Link.       
  
"I've got a special treat for this one, and for all of you as well!" the king shouted to the audience. "In order to encourage audience involvement, we're going to have an old fashioned stoning!"  The crowd cheered with approval.  Links stock was rolled to the center of the stage. The crowd picked up some rocks off the ground and waited.  
  
    "Begin!" the king shouted.  Several stones were thrown at Link.  He groaned as each one hit.  He clenched up his fists in order to save his fingers from being broken.  One rock cut open his kuckle, another hit him above the brow.  He lowered his head and winced with every stone.  After a few minutes the king stopped this and Link was wheeled back with the other stocks.  Fenix was last.   
  
    "Ugh.  It's an elf..." the king said in disgust.  "You know, why don't we just kill this one right now?"The crowd cheered.  "Should he be hung of beheaded?" 'hung hung!' was the responce from the crowd.  Fenix was taken from the stock and a rope was tied around his neck.  The rope was thrown over a post and a large troll grabbed it.  
  
    "Ok, pull!" the king shouted.  The troll began pulling on the rope, lifting Fenix in the air by his throat.  He choked and gasped as the rope began to collapse his wind pipe.  Loud cheeres errupted from the crowd.  Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and hit the troll in the face.  The troll's body went limp and fell to the ground, releasing Fenix.  He collapsed on the ground coughing and gasping for air.  Several other arrows flew into the crowd.   
  
  "Goblins!" someone suddenly shouted and the crowd panicked even more and began to scatter.   Many troll guards ran into the crowds as hordes of goblins could be seen running down the street.  Fenix stood and threw off the rope and ran over to the stocks.  He unlatched them and made sure everyone was ok. Link could run but the others were in bad shape.  Jared ran, leaning on Link, and Fenix carried Justin as the four ran away from the area.  
  
    "Wait, our stuff!" Jared shouted.  They had to run back to the kings building.  Their weapons and supplies were conveniently lying next to the throne.  They ran over and got their weapons.  Two guards suddenly ran forth.  Link smirked and ran forward, slashing through the two easily.  Suddenly the king ran forward.  
  
    "Halt! You're not going anywhere!" the king shouted.   
  
    "Oh, this is going to be so much fun..." Fenix muttered.  He brought out his sword and charged the king.  
  
    "No...stop! HALT!!!!" the king backed away and tried to run.  Fenix quickly caught up with him and swung his sword as hard as he could, decapitating the troll. The headless body slumped over and fell onto the ground.   
  
    "Hmph." Fenix muttered as he spit on the body.  Suddenly the body began to glow an eerie brown and green.  The glow left the body and floated through the air toward Fenix.  Then the glow surrounded him and seeped into him.     
  
    "What was that...?" Fenix muttered. Link's face suddenly brightened.  
  
    "Wait!" he rushed over to Fenix.  "Here." He reached into his sack and pulled out an empty orb, handing it to Fenix.  Fenix gripped the orb and after a few seconds the same glow returned and entered the orb.  Inside a swirling brownish green gas was seen with bits of rock circulating with the cloud.  
  
    "Oh...don't tell me that's an essence..." Jared muttered.  "How the hell did that troll get it?!"  
  
    "Very strange indeed...." Fenix mumbled.   
  
    "Well it doesn't matter.  We have it now.  And that means 2 down.  We're getting there guys." Link said.  The four then remembered where they were.  The shouts of goblins and trolls were heard from outside.  They were beginning to storm the castle.  
  
    "We've got to get out of here!" Fenix shouted.  They ran to the door but five goblins were in their way.  Fenix decided to try out the new essence and pointed his hands at the goblins.  The earth shook below them. Suddenly the ground beneath the goblins parted and they fell inside, then the ground closed back up, no trace of the goblins found.   
  
    "Let's go." Fenix said as they ran out of the building and fled into the woods.  
  
    "...And then it just...shot out from her hands!" In Gondar's lair, one of the creatures that saw Lauren was explaining what had happen.  
  
    "Hmm...The little wench was holding out on me then." Gondar mumbled. "She is the possessor of the light essence.  Hmm...I guess that means we don't need her alive anymore.  Now, as for you.  WHY DIDN'T YOU CAPTURE HER?!!!!!!!!" he erupted.  
  
    "But--but sire!" the creature protested. "I didn't want to get killed!"  
  
    "Hmph, looks like you made a mistake." Gondar quickly threw a ball of energy at the creature.  It hit the creature and was absorbed.  At first it seemed as nothing was happening. The creature looked over its self in surprise.  Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the beast and its body was blown apart into many pieces, staining the stone walls with green blood and intestines.  Suddenly a goblin ran in, but paused when he saw the steaming entrails on the wall.  
  
    "What is it?!" Gondar shouted, still angry.  
  
    "Uh...well..." the goblin studdered, eyeing the walls. "Well, one of my troops said they saw Link and the others in the troll villiage today."  
  
    "Really? They survived the army's attack then?" Gondar said annoyed.  
  
    "Yes, and one elf survived as well."  
  
    "Erg...that stupid boy...how many times must it take until he dies?! He's like a freakin cat or something!  Bah...well what about the king.  Were you able to persuade him and his troops to join our cause?  Surely the attack would sway his opinion." Gondar chuckled evily to himself. "It was so simple to persuade the goblins to attack the Trolls."  
  
    "Er...well...there may be a slight problem with..."  
  
    "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!! WE DO HAVE THE KING! DON'T WE!!!?" the goblin gulped and began to sweat.  
  
    "Well...L-Link had be-h-headed the king right after the attack was launched...'  
  
    "GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gondar exploded furiously, punching through a stone table.  Dark energy flew everywhere.  "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT PEST MYSELF!!!!!" he roared, pushing the goblin away harshly and flying down the steps.  
  
~end~ 


	15. Chapter 15

~chapter 15  
  
The four were making their way through the forest away from the village.  Faint shouts could still be heard coming from the dirrection.  After about 20 minutes of walking, the group stopped to rest. Justin's back was still sore, but he was able to stand, Jared's arm still hurt, but he could move it, Link had cuts on his knuckles, forehead, and bruises on his chest.  Fenix was fine however.  Suddenly the sounds of battle cries told them they were not far enough away.  
  
    "We've got to move.  They are moving into the forest." Fenix said.  The others groaned but they complied and walked deeper into the forest.  After a few more hours of walking, they came to a clearing.  The sun above shown that it was around one in the afternoon.  The sounds of the fight had long dissapeared. They walked a bit more through the field and came to a hill.  Looking down, the hill, they saw a small cottage with chickens buzzing around in a chicken coop and a small field of crops behind it.  A few cows were grazing around the field.  They jogged down the hill and towards the house.  The farmer who had been standing outside took notice of them.  
  
    "Hello strangers!" the farmer greeted in a Scottish accent.  He stood about 5'11, had long dark brown hair which was covered by an old straw hat, he looked to be in his mid-30's, he wore overalls over a dark red long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and old boots covering his feet. "Oh...m- my...an elf..." the farmer stuttered when he saw Fenix.  "Sir, this is a great honor..."  Fenix nodded  
  
    "Please, sir," Link said wearily.   
  
  "Oh,  name's John, John Walton." the farmer said introducing himself.  
  
    "Well...we were wondering if perhaps you'd be kind enough to spare some food and give us a place to rest for a while." Link said.  
  
    "Hmm...you look like someone familiar...might I get your names, travelers?" Walton asked.  
  
    "I am...uh...Pac..." Link said.  He pointed to Jared and Justin. "That's Jared, Justin.  And that is Fenix." The farmer gripped Links hand and shook it firmly.  
  
    "Wonderful to meet you, Master Pac."  Walton said, for Master followed by the first name was the proper thing to call someone to show respect.  "I would be delighted to accommodate the four of you." He started to lead them towards his home but suddenly stopped.  "What in the heavens is that?" Walton said stopping and looking up in the sky.  Link and the others stopped as well, peering up. A strange creature was flying in the air towards them.  
  
    Gondar flew through the air scanning the ground.  
  
    "Where are those blasted kids!?" he shouted to himself.  He flew over the forest, but was able to search through the thick brush as he flew at blinding speed.  Having been searching for hours now, his anger was welling up inside. Suddenly the trees dissapeared and a clear field came into view.  He saw a tiny cottage.  Five tiny dots came into view and a sneer curled onto Gondar's lips. He flew right to their position and stopped, immediately powering up a large energy blast.  
  
    "Surprise!" Gondar hissed. The shocked face on Link was amusing to Gondar.  With a grunt, he released the attack and shot it down at the group.  The energy sailed through the air and smashed into them, obliterating them and exploding in a black cloud.  When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left except the ground and the cottage, which had been well out of the way of the blast anyway.  Gondar cackled triumphantly.  
  
    "Hah, and so ends the pests!  If you want a job done, you really have to do it yourself. " he mumbled smugly.  Then he flew off to continue his evil plans.  
  
    And so, with the heroes killed, the only ones to stop Gondar's mad plans gone, the saviors of the world totally destroyed, Gondar was free to run his rein of terror.  The world would be enveloped in a darkness for the rest of humanity...  
  
      THE END...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
wait...  
  
  
  
something stirred...the ground itself began to shake and part, it opened up and spewed forth the group.  
  
    "Wow, that was fast thinking, Fenix." Link sighed. Just before the blast hit, Fenix had used the earth essence to open up the ground and conceal them, protecting them from the attack.  
  
    "Who, or what, was that?!" The farmer said shocked.  
  
    "Gondar..." Ling growled.  "He's trying to take over the world..."  
  
    "Oh my...what a dreadful thing to do..." Walton muttered.  
  
    "No shit, Sherlock…    " Jared mumbled to himself  
  
    "Perhaps it would be best if we head inside..." Fenix said, eyes still on the sky.  
  
    'Yes, well, in we go." Walton said, leading them inside.  
  
~end~ 


	16. Chapter 16

~chapter 16~  
  
  The four stepped into John Walton's house.  It was small and cozy.  There was a comfy looking chair next to the door, facing a fireplace which held burned logs.  Next to the chair there was a small table with a candle lamp next to a book.  There was a small wooden chair across from the other, a small basket of needles and balls of yarn on the floor next to it.  There was a small table with four placemats on each end and four chairs surrounding it and a vase of flowers in the center.  A hall led down to somewhere unseen. There was also a small kitchen with a black stove and a pipe running up through the ceiling and a small wash basin with a few dishes in it.  A small woman about 5'4 with short brown hair and a long dull yellow skirt on and an apron over it stood in the kitchen. She turned and looked at Walton.  
  
    "Good heavens, John, what is all the ruckus outside?!" she said in a concerned tone.  
  
    "Oh, my dear, it's been quite exciting.  It appears we were attacked." Walton replied.  
  
    "Oh my Lord.  Are you all right, John?"  
  
    "Yes, very well thanks to these fine people here. They saved me life!" he was grinning rather proudly  
  
    "Oh, bless your hearts!" she cried to the four. "Well, introduce me, John!"  
  
    "Ah, well this is Jared, and...Justin, and...Pac was it?" he said motioning to the three.  
  
    "Oh..." his wife leaned over to him and spoke in a low whisper. "John, he looks like..."  
  
    "Yes, I know, dear." Walton interrupted in a low voice. "And this is Fenix." he said waving a hand at Fenix.  
  
    "Oh my! An elf! Oh, and my house so messy..." she said rushing off to scrub some dishes.  
  
    "That is my wife, Anna." Walton told the four.  
  
    "You have a very lovely home." Justin said looking around at the establishment.  
  
    "Thank ye." Walton replied hanging his hat on a coat rack. "Please, make yourselves at home." Walton sat the four around the table and John made them tell their story.  They had told then all about living in Artigonia and first encountering Gondar, then the black towers, and then chasing him to Valea, the encounter with the hydroid king, the elves, and the troll king. When aked where they were from,  Jared replied artigonia, Justin replied Wehunt, a land far east of the Esarb islands, which lay off the coast of Valea, and when Link was asked, Jared, without thinking, replied that he was from Hyrule, to which Walton and his wife exchanged glances and Link glared at Jared and silently kicked him under the table.   
  
    "This Gondar character sounds like a horrible man!" Anna exclaimed when they had finished the story.  She set down a pot of tea and poured everyone a cup.  
  
    "He is very evil..." Link said nodding, taking a sip.  
  
    "Er...Master Pac...?" Anna asked slowly, glancing at her husband quickly who scowled and shook his head very slightly.  
  
    "Oh, yes?" Link said, almost forgetting for a moment that was he.  
  
    "Erm..." she glanced at her husband again.  "Have you any brothers...?"  Link suddenly looked at her with a questioning look on his face.  He paused for a few moments.  
  
    "No..." he said slowly, as if carefully thinking about his answer. "Why do you ask...?"  
  
    "Oh, no reason!" she said, suddenly perking up and heading back towards the kitchen.  Link glanced over to Justin who glanced back at Link with a stiff expression as if saying "they know something."  
  
    "So, Master Pac. You grew up in...Hyrule did you say?" Anna questioned.  Walton cleared his throat loudly and stared at his wife who innocently looked at 'Pac'.  
  
    "Er...Yes ma'am..." Link replied, side glancing at Jared.  
  
    "There must be some pretty interesting people there...Were you raised dirrectly in the castle village or in a village around it?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.  
  
    "I grew up in....uh...I grew up..." Link paused.  The tension in the room could be felt dramatically.  All eyes fell on Link, wondering what his response would be.  
  
    "Uh, yes.  He grew up in the castle village." Justin answered for Link.  Link seemed to relax slightly.  
  
    "Hmm...strange.  I don't know too much about the land surrounding the castle...but I could have sworn your clothes were from...what's the name, dear? Kokori forest?" Link immediately tensed up again.  Walton stared at his wife with pleading eyes, begging her to stop. There was a long pause as Link tried to think of something to say.  
  
    "Well...the reason for that is..." Link mumbled. He simply could not think of a reason other than him living in Kokori forest, which was the reason he wanted not to give.  
  
    "His master was of Kokori descendents and wore the tunic of the Kokori, as does Link. Somewhat out of respect, if you understand." Justin quickly added.  Anna's grin quickly turned to a frown, as if she was disappointed.  
  
    "Ah, I see..." she mumbled. Link looked over at Justin and smiled slightly.   The room was silent for a while as Anna poured out more tea to everyone.  As she was pouring Links tea, she suddenly blurted out:  
  
    "Do you happen to know a fellow by the name of Link?" she said.  Link choked on his tea and Walton groaned and lowered his head onto his hand, covering his eyes.  
  
    "Anna, I think that is quite enough. We do not want to irritate Master Pac." Walton said quietly.  
  
    "Well for heaven's sake, John! The man looks just like him!" Anna replied sharply.  Walton still had his hands over his eyes as if embarassed.  
  
    "Hmm...Well, Mrs. Walton," Link said with a sigh. "It seems you are a very intelligent woman." Jared and Justin looked at him in surprise and Walker lowered his hand, staring at Link.  
  
    "You mean..." Walton mumbled.  
  
    "Yes, sir, I am the person of whom your wife speaks." Link said.   Anna stared with her mouth open.  She thought she had known, but she didn't know she was actually right.  
  
    "I--I apologize for my wife's actions, Master P...Link...I hope she was not too rude..." Walton said quietly.  
  
    "Think nothing of it.  But tell me, Mrs. Walton, how were you so convinced I was not who I claimed I was?" Link asked.  
  
    "Sir, surely you jest!" she said.  
  
    "I jest not, and don't call me Shirley...But what do you mean?"  
  
    "Do you not know that you are a very famous person?  The person who saved the land of Hyrule!  The man who defies danger and laughs in the very face of death and evil!"  
  
    "I'm not really that great..."  
  
    "And modest! Your actions have been heard way beyond the eastern borders of Valea! And yet you wonder how you are so well known, hah! Why, it is especially in this town that you are very popular!"  
  
  "Wait, town? We're in a town?" Justin interupted.  
  
    "Why, of course.  We are on the outskirts of Hensley.  Did you not know that?"  
  
    "Well, we've been kinda lost...after getting into trouble with the trolls that is." Link said.  
  
    "Hmm...yes, the trolls can be quite bothersome." Walton added. The conversation was once again alive and busy.  
  
~end~ 


	17. Chapter 17

~chapter 17~  
  
    The four sat around the table, talking amongst each other.  It was now about 5 'o' clock. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Walton went over and opened it.  
  
    "G'day John!" said a voice behind the door. "Got a telegram for ya!"  Walton took the small envelope and shut the door.  It was sealed with a strange purple seal.  He opened it and read it quietly mumbling to himself.  When he finished he scoffed loudly.  
  
    "I don't believe it! How could he do this?!" he said angrily.  
  
    "What is it, John?" Anna said.  
  
    "Listen to this!" Walton shouted as he read off the letter.  
  
To the Citizens of Hensley:  
  
This decree is to be sent out across the far reaches of Hensley to all citizens.  
  
Upon receiving this notice, you are being informed that there  
  
have been new laws past over the past few days.   
  
They are as follows:  
  
1: all owners of business in or around the city limits of hensley are to pay an extra  
  
15% tax.  
  
2: all farm owners will pay an extra 5% tax per acre of the mayor's land  
  
    3:  all citizens above the age of 21 will be required to pay a tax increase of 75%.  
  
  4: all farm owners will be required to double the outgoing supply of crops from  
  
their fields.  
  
These laws are to be taken into effect on the 15th of the month and are required to  
  
be followed with seriousness and obedience. All those who choose not to follow the  
  
laws will be faced with a punishment chosen by Hensley officials.  
  
Ronald Trump  
  
Mayor of Hensley.  
  
Official ruler of Valea  
  
    "What?!" anna said, rushing over to read the letter in disbelief.  
  
    "That can't be fair..." Justin murmered.  
  
    "Oh dear....what are we to do?" Anna said in a shaky tone. "We can't meet those demands!"  
  
    "Don't worry, Mrs. Walton." Link said.  "I think we might be having a talk to this Trump guy."  
  
    "Uh...we will?" Jared said in a low voice.  
  
    "Look, its obviously not fair what he's doing to these citizens.  We'll put a stop to this."  
  
    "Oh, bless your kind heart!" said Anna.  
  
    "If we are to pay someone a visit, perhaps we should wait till morning." advised Fenix.  
  
    "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Link mumbled.  The group spent the rest of the night discussing things until finally it was time to sleep. There was an extra guest room which the group slept in.  
  
    The next morning the four awoke to a breakfast of bacon and eggs, which was pretty uncommon for Link since he spent most of his life in the forest away from chickens and pigs. It was rather humorous when Link's egg started to sputter yellow liquid and he jumped up crying "its alive!" After they had finished, they prepared to leave.  Walton told Link that he wanted to follow along.  So the five left the house.  
  
    "You be careful John!" Anna called. "Don't be getting into trouble!"  John waved back and they walked across the field.  
  
    "Master Link, I feel I must warn you though.  The village might be dangerous..." Walton muttered.  
  
    "Dangerous?! Hah! Link can handle anything that's thrown at him!" Jared exclaimed.  
  
    "Monsters and villains aren't what I was talkin' about..." Walton replied under his breath.   
  
    "So other than being a greedy money loving bastard, what's this mayor guy like?" Link asked.  
  
    "Eh...first off," Walton began. "He likes to think he's the king of Valea. "  
  
    "Who is the king?" Justin asked.  
  
    "That's just it." Walton answered. "There is none.  Hensley is the largest village with a human populace in Valea and Trump, being the highest ranking official in the village, thinks that's good enough to be King.  He flaunts the power he doesn't have all over Hensley, raising taxes and arresting anyone who opposes him.  He'd try to order the trolls around if he could."  
  
    "Has anyone tried to oppose him?" Fenix asked.  
  
    "Oh, yes, a few.  But they always end up getting arrested and thrown in the dungeons.  Everyone always says nasty things about Trump behind his back, but no one dares speak so much as one negative word about him in front of his guards."  
  
    "I don't see why he's not stopped..." Link mumbled.  
  
  "He should be.  The senate doesn't seem to wanna bother him about it.  He has them eating right out of his hands."  
  
    "The senate?"  
  
    "It's this big group of officials that have control of Ruecia, which is basically made up of Artigonia, Valea, and the Simone islands area.  They used to enforce the rules, but ever since Trump came to power they've either been afraid of him, or he's bribing them."  
  
    "How did he come to power in the first place?"  
  
    "He just came in and took over. Hensley was fine by itself though.  We've had serious money problems ever since he came in.  The man taxes everyone like it was the last money in the world.  He would probably make us give him everything, but the senate wouldn't let him go that far.  They still have power, however little it may be."  They had gone quite far by this time, and finally Walton said:  
  
    "Ah, here we are.  Just over these hills." Some large hills stood before them and they began to climb. Soon they made it to the top and had a birds eye view of the entire village. It was more like a small country.  The village stretched out for many miles and dissapeared into the horizon.  Hundreds upon thousands of tiny houses and shops littered the cobblestone streets.  Swarms of people raced along the sidewalks and carriges roamed the roads.   
  
    "Shall we?" Walton said cheerfully as he began to walk down the sloping hill.   
  
    "Now remember, Master Link," Walton said as they reached the bottom of the hill. "It might be a little dangerous.  Don't forget my warning." Jared sighed and shook his head.  They walked along the busy street a ways.  Soon they heard a shrill shriek from behind and they turned around.  A young teenage girl ran up to the four, a shocked yet excited look on her face.   
  
    "Oh my gosh!" she screamed, staring at Link. "Y-you're him! I've seen portraits! You've gotta be him!" Link stared at her and took a step back.  
  
    "Uh....I'm...sorry?" he said, not understanding her.  
  
    "You're Link! The guy who saved that one place from that evil guy! Oh my god! You look even cuter in person!" the girl screamed.  As soon as the name Link was heard, hundreds of heads turned.  Suddenly there was a soft rumble as large group of teen girls ran at Link screaming.  He whimpered slightly and backed up.  They charged him and ran into him full force, tackling him and all trying to grab him. It was as if Link was some famous rock star.  
  
    "What's going on!" Jared shouted as he tried to see Link through the hordes of girls.  
  
    "I tried to tell him..." Walton said shaking his head.  "He's is extremely popular in this town.  Don't exactly know why...maybe it's because we've all heard of his deeds and hoped for him to stop the mayor...I figured this would happen if he came here.  He's a celebrity."  The girls all swarmed around Link, screaming with excitement.  
  
    "All right! Break it up!" Jared shouted, trying to push his way through the group.  He eventually reached what he thought was Link, but couldn't exactly see through the sea of arms and hands.   
  
    "BREAK IT UP!  BACK OFF!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  The girls backed up a bit, but were still jumping with excitement.  Link layed sprawled on the floor moaning, parts of his tunic torn and ripped off, revealing the white undershirt.  
  
    "oooh....someone took my hat..." Link muttered, his face in the dirt.  Jared helped him up.  Justin couldn't help but laugh at the predicament. He knew Link had done great things, but such excitement was unexpected. When Link stood, the girls tried to move in again, grabbing his arms, but Jared managed to push them off.  A larger crowd had gathered now, all sorts of people trying to catch a glimpse of what the commotion was about and to see if Link was actually in their town.  Some of the girls had parted, that is only if they had some of his person.  One carried his hat, others, fragments of his tunic, one even carried bits of his hair.  Justin made the one girl give his hat back to which she responded with sobs as she ran away crying.    
  
    "Hey, lets everyone back off now!" Jared shouted again.  The crowd began to disperse, talking with excitement.  Link brushed himself off and put his hat back on.  
  
    "Geez...what was that about?" Link said fatigued. Walton explained to Link what he told the others.  
  
    'Didn't expect so much excitement over me..." Link mumbled.   
  
    They continued walking, every now and then running into someone who would rush up to Link excitedly.  Eventually they reached the mayors mansion.  It was a very large house.  There were three stories, tons of carriages in the huge driveway, and small yellow flags with the kayb (the currency in Valea) symbol waving in the breeze.  They stared through the iron bars at the house.  
  
    "What are you doin'?!" a guard shouted suddenly.  
  
    "We need to talk to Mayor Dickhead." Jared said abruptly.  
  
    "Oy! No one speaks about the Mayor that way! You're all under arrest!" the guard shouted.  Guards seem to rush from nowhere and took the five captive.  They were escorted towards the mansion.  
  
    "Oh, arrested....Anna'll have a fit!" Walton whimpered.  
  
    "What a pansy..." Jared mumbled under his breath.  They were taken inside and up to the third floor where they waited outside large doors.  Voices could be heard inside.  
  
    "...a real problem for us, sir..." said a small trifle voice.  
  
    "It is no concern of mine," a deep voice boomed, "whether or not your family has...what was it again?"  
  
    "Uh...food?" the small voice squeaked.  
  
    "Hah!" You should have thought of that before you became peasants!" the deep voice shouted, a loathsome tone in his voice. "Take him away!" Two guards burst through the doors carrying a small man in his 50's.  The group was then shoved into the room. It was huge.  Large portraits of a fat stubby man hung on the walls.  Half-melted, unlit candles hung in a few places. A large red carpet led up to a huge desk with a chair turned around behind it. On the desk were many papers, a small decorated lantern, a quill feather pen and ink bottle, and a piece of wood with "Mayor Trump" scratched into it.  
  
    "Highness, these five were befouling your name." The first guard said to the chair.  It then started to turned.  
  
~end~ 


	18. Chapter 18

~chapter 18~  
  
    The chair slowly turned around revealing a fat ugly man wearing a black vest over a white shirt.   He had a fat head with chubby cheeks, large pursing lips, a bushy white mustache under a bulbus nose, cold black eyes under this white eyebrows, and wrinkles on the corners of his eyes and mouth as if he had squinted all the time and never smiled a day in his life.  He had a large shiny forehead, messy black hair that contrasted very poorly with the white hair on the sides and back of his head.  His pink face was contorted into a scowl as he stared angrily at the five.  
  
    "Well, what have you five got to say for yourselves?" the mayor sneered in a cold voice.  
  
    "Look," said Link, but he was poked in the back with a spear.  
  
  "You will address the Mayor as Highness or sire!" the guard shouted while poking Link.  
  
    "Highness..." Link said in a frustrated tone. "I apologize for my friends actions.  But we came to you to talk business.  
  
    "Business, eh?" the mayor said leaning back, the scowl still on his face.  
  
    "We have heard that you tax your citizens beyond reason.  We've come on request to ask that this be undone, as citizens think this unfair." Link said slowly, as if trying to think of a way to say his words without insulting Trump. The mayor suddenly had a shocked look on his face.  
  
    "Unfair? Really?! I never knew the citizens had that impression of me!" the mayor gasped.  Jared raised an eyebrow. "I'll have to mend my ways! Right what I have wronged!" The mayor said in a soft voice, his face looking deeply saddened.  
  
    "Really?" Link said.  
  
    "NO!!!!" The mayor shouted, getting red in the face.  Jared growled and leapt over the desk in a fury, grabbing the mayor by the jacket and holding him close to his face.  
  
    "Look asshole," he said in a low threatening tone.  
  
    "Ah! Help! Guards!" the king shouted, panic edging on his voice. Two guards rushed at Jared and grabbed him but Jared held his grip on the mayor.  The guards tried to pull Jared away as the mayor screamed bloody murder. Suddenly Jared released his grip, sending the mayor back into his chair and flipping it over backwards.  When he stood, the messy black hair on his head had vanished, revealing a large bald head with only a few strands of white.  The five burst out laughing, partly because they were trying to ridicule the mayor. Even one of the guards smiled slightly but quickly stifled his chuckles into a cough and wiped the smile off his face.  The mayor's face went from red to purple as he grabbed his toupee and slammed it onto his head.  
  
    "OUT OUT OUT! TAKE THEM TO JAIL!" The mayor shouted furiously. The five were carted away, still laughing at the mayor. The mayor sat back down, his face purple with rage.  
  
    "Sire," one of the guards said. "I think that might have been..."  
  
    "I know who it was." the mayor snapped. "Probably here to rescue another town and keep up his pathetic 'hero' image..."  
  
    "What should be done?"  
  
    "Hrm...keep them in jail."  
  
    "On what grounds?"  
  
    "For that one brat, deliberate assault on the mayor. For the others...hmm....questioning authority."  
  
    "That wont hold out, sir.  There was an elf with them.  Once word reaches the elves..."  
  
    "I know.  But the problem will be dealt with later.  For now, carry out my orders."  
  
    "Yes sire." the guard bowed and turned to leave.  
  
    "Ah, wait.  One more thing." the mayor said.  
  
    The five were thrown into a jail cell in the local prison.  It was a small cell, but the conditions were much greater than that of the troll's.  There were no horrid stains on the walls or floor, no rancid odors that burned the nose and eyes, an actual bed (though a poor one), and a stone sink with a pipe of bamboo running from it.  This, however, seemed to unimpress the five; but this was only due to the fact that Fenix had pulled out the earth orb, which conveniently had been unfounded by the guards.  Since the floor was stone, they couldn't break through, but the ground outside the cell was dirt.  A small tarnished key lay on a wooden desk about 200 feet away.  He carefully made the ground shake, causing the desk to tremble. The key vibrated slowly and began to wobble off the desk and fall to the ground.  Fenix had it ride on a wave if dirt over to the cell where Link picked it up and inserted it into the rusted lock.  Suddenly he paused.  
  
    "Uh..." mumbled Link as he fiddled with the key.  
  
    "What is it?" Jared asked.  
  
  "Apparently this isn't the right key..."  
  
    "What?! You must be doing it wrong!" Jared shouted, pushing Link aside and grabbing the key, forcing it into the lock.  "Damn it to hell!" Jared threw the key across the room, which soared out a barred window.  
  
    "Gah! My eye!" a voice shouted from outside.  Jared frantically shook the bars, kicking and cursing.  
  
    "I hardly think being stupid will help anything..." Justin mumbled.  Jared growled, tensed up, then without warning spun around and punched Justin square in the jaw, sending him stumbling back and sliding down the wall.  
  
    "Hey! Calm down!" Link yelled at Jared. "This isn't going to help anything!" Justin stood and wiped blood off of his lip then charged Jared and grabbed him, lifting him up and slamming him into the bars. Jared got up and swung at Justin, but missed since Link had pulled him back.  Walton held Justin back as the two tried to break their holds and rush at each other.  
  
    "You two need to cool off!" Link yelled at them. "Stop acting like babies and get along!" The two seemed to relax and after a few moments Walton and Link let go.  Jared waited a moment, then charged Justin and was able to punch him in the eye before Link grabbed the back of Jared's shirt and threw him back into the wall.   
  
    "Why don't you stay out of this you little sissy forest pansy!" Jared shouted, standing up.  It took both Fenix and Walton to hold Link back.   
  
    "Relax, master Link.  Take your own advice." Walton said calmly.  Link relaxed and roughly threw their hands off him, then went over to the other side of the cell (which was only about 10 feet).  They spent the night in the cold cell, not bothering to use the bed.  The next day a guard came to the cell.  
  
    "You punks got a visitor." he said in a cold, despising growl.   
  
    "What? Who?" Link said jumping up.  
  
    "That guy." the guard pointed to Walton, then dissapeared.  Walton crept up to the bars and tried to see around the corner.  Anna came into view looking distressed.       
  
    "Anna! It is great to see you!" Walton shouted.  
  
    "Oh John...the whole city's a buzz.  Everyone's heard of how you all were arrested."  
  
    "It'll be alright.  I'm sure we'll be out of here in no time. I'll be home soon."  
  
  "John...I'm afraid there won't be a home to come to..."  
  
    "What? What do you mean?"  
  
    "The mayor....h-he's taking every penny from everyone. There's no more money John.  He's forcing everyone to leave their homes.  We are fortunate that we live on the borders...but I'm afraid it will be only a matter of days..." Walton looked speechless.  
  
    "How-how could he do this?!"  
  
    "The mayor said it was because of your actions.  He was forced to take everything as 'punishment'" The other four had overheard and were now standing at the bars.   
  
    "We're going to put a stop to this." Link said.  
  
    "You are indeed kind, Master Link...but I'm afraid there isn't anythin' to be done..." Anna replied in a low whisper. "Everyone is too afraid of the mayor to stand up...and with you in prison...well....the city thought of you as its last hope....hopes haven't exactly been high since yesterday."  
  
    "We'll come up with a plan." Jared said.  
  
    "Yeah, don't worry, we'll think of something." Justin agreed, apparently forgetting the 'grudge' from the day before.  
  
    "I just hope that..." Anna began but was interuppted by the guard.  
  
    "Alright! Time is up!" the guard shouted, coming over.  
  
    "Oh, please, sir.  Just a few more minutes." anna pleaded.  
  
    "No, you're done." the guard grabbed her arm and dragged her away. The three spent two more miserable and boring days in the cell.  On the third day, however, something happened.  It was around noon.  The five sat in the cell, two asleep and the others sighing with extreme boredom.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, there came shouting from outside...  
  
~end~ 


	19. Chater 19

~chapter 19~  
  
Â Â Â  The five sat in the cell listening to the commotion outside.  
  
Â Â Â  "It's an attack! Run for it!" a voice shouted.Â  Right outside of the building, there was a sound of punches landing and someone grunting.Â   
  
Â  "Got it." A soft feminine voice said.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Uh oh...here they come! Go, Ron!" another voice shouted.Â  There was an obvious sound of a fight outside.  
  
Â Â Â  "What's going on out there?" Jared mumbled.  
  
Â Â Â  "Here, gimme a leg up." Link said, pushing Jared on the ground and jumping onto his back. He stood up to the window and peered out.Â  All he saw was a bunch of soldiers running around.  
  
Â Â Â  "I don't see any..." Link was interrupted by the front door to the building being slammed open.Â  Footsteps were heard running closer. The five watched through the bars intently.Â  Suddenly a boy looking to be about 15 ran up to the cell door. The boy had short fiery red hair freckles dabbed all over his cheeks and nose, a round (but not chubby) face, and bright green eyes. He wore a light blue tunic and worn out brown leather shoes.Â  He had a sword strapped to his back.  
  
Â Â Â  "Who's that?" Justin mumbled.Â  The boy fiddled with a key in his hand and inserted it into the lock.Â  He turned the key and the lock clicked.Â  The boy looked up at the five, grinned slightly, then took off out of the building.Â  The five stood there puzzled for a few moments, then Link ran over to the door and opened it.  
  
Â Â Â  "Wow, whoever that guy was, I like him already." Justin said. The five ran out of the cell, grabbed their weapons, and ran outside.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "What are we doing?" Walton asked.  
  
Â Â Â  "You, go back to your wife. We'll take care of the mayor." Link said. Walton thanked the four for their help and ran off, apparently being ignored by the rushing soldiers.Â  As the four ran through the city, Link couldn't help but notice that no one was 'attacking'.Â  The soldiers were running all about, but they weren't defending from anyone.Â  The four reached the mayors house.  
  
Â Â Â  "Alright. No killing anyone.Â  We're just going to get to the mayor." Link told the others before rushing inside.Â  They ran into a group of three soldiers.Â  Link slammed the butt of his sword into one soldiers face, knocking him out. Justin kicked one in the chest then punched him on the face.Â  Jared took out his sword and jabbed the last in the shoulder.  
  
Â Â Â  "What are you doing!? I said no killing!" Link yelled.  
  
Â Â Â  "He'll live." Jared mumbled.  
  
Â Â Â  The mayor stood in front of his desk.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "This is an outrage!" he shouted to himself.Â  He paced back and forth, pondering the current situation.Â  Suddenly there were footsteps heard outside.Â  The doors swung open and there stood Link, grinning at the mayor.  
  
Â Â Â  "Y-you!" the mayor shouted. "GUARDS!" To guards slumped into view and onto the floor, then Jared and Justin came from the sides of the doors, standing over the unconscious guards.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Now," Link said as Jared, Justin and Fenix stepped inside, closing the doors behind them. "As I said before, we've come to talk business.Â  Except this time I think you'll accept my proposal."  
  
Â Â Â  "No...stay back!" the mayor shouted, running behind his desk.  
  
Â Â Â  "I heard you've taken everything away from the people." Link said, walking slowly towards him.  
  
Â Â Â  "I-I...had no choice!" the mayor stammered.  
  
Â Â Â  "Don't give me that shit!" Link snapped. "All along you were trying to sap your citizens of their money.Â  You're just a greedy, selfish, (not to mention fat...ever think of jogging a bit?) little coward.Â  Now, I think that considering the events, you might have a change of heart.Â  Well? ANSWER!" Link shouted when the mayor didn't respond.  
  
Â Â Â  "Go to hell!" the mayor shouted, though looking like he'd regretted what he said.  
  
Â Â Â  "Hmm...I figured we'd have to resort to extreme measures..." Link said mockingly saddened.Â  The other three slowly walked towards the mayors desk.Â  The mayor's face suddenly turned to fear and panic and he tried to turn and run but tripped over his large chair and fell into a table.  
  
Â Â Â  'Hmm. That was easy." Link said, looking at the unconscious mayor. "See how easy it is to renegotiate?"Â  Jared and Justin walked over and picked up the mayor, dragging him to the center of the room.  
  
Â Â Â  "Geez," Jared groaned under the burden. "This is one fat little fu--" he paused when footsteps were heard rushing towards the doors.Â  Jared and Justin quickly dropped the mayor (which made a loud *thud* and slightly shook the floor) and whipped out their swords.Â  Suddenly the doors flew open and in rushed a guy about 18.Â  This guy had shaggy black hair a long face, and deep black eyes. He wore a soft gray tunic, and also carried a sword on his back. He rushed into the room and slammed the doors behind him, leaning against it.  
  
Â Â Â  "Oh, you've gotten him." he smiled at the four, looking at the mayor on the ground.Â  "Afraid we're in a bit of a snag though.Â  Few guards coming up this way."  
  
Â Â Â  "Uh..." Jared stared at the person.  
  
Â Â Â  "Might want to consider another way out." the boy said.Â  "Eh..." He quickly gazed around the room. "You two!" he pointed at Jared and Justin.Â  "Be pals and come hold this door shut." he told them.Â  There were sudden shouts from the other side of the door. "Quickly!" he snapped when no one had moved.Â  Jared and Justin quickly ran over to the door and pressed their bodies against it. The boy took out his sword and sliced at the red carpet.Â  He then bunched it up and cut it at the end.Â  He then ran over to the huge chair and tied one end to the arm then the other end to the desk leg.Â  The then swiftly picked up the chair and hurdled it through a glass window.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Come along, then!" the boy said with a grin as he grabbed the rug and jumped out the broken window, sliding down.Â  The four all looked at each other puzzled. Suddenly there was banging on the door and it began to tremble.Â  It shook back and forth as Jared and Justin struggled to keep it shut.Â   
  
Â Â Â  "Go! We'll be just a sec!" Jared shouted to Link and Fenix.Â Â  Fenix scooped up the mayor and ran out the window, followed by Link.Â  Jared and Justin struggled against the door.  
  
Â Â Â  "Wait a minute..." a muffled voice said from the other side and the banging stopped.  
  
Â Â Â  "We're doing this wrong." the voice said.Â  Suddenly the two fell backwards as the doors opened back behind them.Â  They looked up and saw a dozen angry guards staring at them.  
  
Â Â Â  "Um...heh...hello." Jared grinned as he suddenly jumped up and pulled up Justin, running towards the window.Â  They ran and slid down the rug.Â  Jared cut it halfway down so they wouldn't follow and they fell just a small bit, not getting hurt.Â  The four (five including the mayor) ran around the side of the mansion and down a dark alley way. Suddenly Link stopped.  
  
Â Â Â  "What gives!?" Jared shouted.Â  Link pointed ahead to five shadowed figures blocking their exit.  
  
~end~ 


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~  
  
    The four stood staring at the shadowy figures, gripping their weapons tightly.  
  
    "So...we meet for the first time." one of the figures said in a deep, horribly scary tone. It stepped forward, revealing to be a boy about 17 with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, a darker skin as if he'd been out in the sun a lot, a grin on his face, and wearing a royal blue tunic. "You must be Link." he said in his normal voice. "I'm J.D.     
  
    "Uh..." Link faltered at a loss of words.  
  
    "I suppose you'd like an explanation.  We rescued you from jail and were about to help capture the mayor..." JD explained.  
  
    "But you had nicely taken care of it." said another figure stepping up and revealing to be the boy from the office.  
  
    "This is Bobby." JD said gesturing towards the boy. "And I believe you've met Ron." Another figure stepped forward.  It was the red haired boy that freed them from the cell.  
  
    "Hiya." Ron grinned, waving slightly.   
  
    "This is Mitch," JD said as the fourth figure stepped forward.  This boy seemed the same age as JD.  He had short dark blond hair, a slightly chubby face, a rather pale complexion and a dark red tunic.  Mitch nodded and stood with the other three.  
  
    "And last, but not least, this is Sam." JD said before the final figure stepped forward.  To Link and co's surprise, it was a girl.  
  
    "Short for Samantha, but call me that and it will be the last thing you say." Sam said harshly.  She was also 17, had short sandy blond hair which reached a few inches above her shoulders, sparkling light blue eyes, soft pink lips, a very fair complexion, and wore a light red, almost pink, tunic.  Despite her obvious attempts at being a tom boy, she was still actually very attractive.  
  
    "A girl?!" Jared shouted doubtfully.  Sam gave Jared an icy glare and walked towards him.  
  
    "So, what? You got something against my being a girl?" Sam said coldly.  Jared just stared at her with disbelief.  Suddenly she quickly elbowed him in the stomach, sending him doubling over, then picked him up by his collar and belt, lifting him above her head, then slammed him down on his back, leaving him shocked and totally winded.  She stood over him glaring as the other 4 burst out laughing and Links group just staring at her.  Jared stood up breathing heavily and slightly limped back over to Link muttering something and glaring despisingly at Sam.  
  
    "Er…I have one question though…" Link said. "If you guys are trying to stop the mayor, why not do it before?"  
  
"It's a rather difficult task, of course, the Mayor being heavily guarded and all, but once we heard you were in town, we figured you might help us and we thought it would be the best time to act." JD answered.  
  
"Well, I guess it's good to find a few friends.  I suppose we should thank you for setting us free." Link said  
  
    "Think nothing of it.  We only ask that we may accompany you on your journey." JD said. Judging by the way he spoke for everyone, Link guessed that JD was the leader of the five.  
  
    "Sure, you can come along.  This is Justin and Fenix." Link said pointing to the two.  
  
    "Wow, an elf..." Ron muttered under his breath to Mitch.  
  
    "And this is Jared." Link added.  Mitch and Bobby snickered to each other.   
  
    "Nice to meet all of you." JD said. "But I think we should finish what we set out to do." he motioned to the mayor. Link smirked slightly as the nine approached the unconscious person.  
  
    "I demand you let me out!" the mayor shouted furiously, shaking the bars of the cell.  The nine stood outside grinning at him.  
  
    "No, I don't think we will." Link said. "At least now these people can have their city back.  As for you....well...hope you like prison food." The nine laughed and walked away as one of the peasants grinned, swinging a key on his finger.  When the nine left the building, they were met by a loudly cheering crowd.  People came up to them and thanked them individually for saving the city.  A few even gave them gifts.   Walton suddenly stepped through the crowd, grinning proudly.  
  
    "Hey, Walton.  What are you doing here?" Link asked.  
  
    "Came to see you off.  And to say that since I was with you during this little escapade, the citizens decided to make me the new mayor." Walton told them.  
  
    "Wow, good for you..."Link said with a half smile.  He turned to Jared. "I'd have thought they wouldn't want another one after all this..." he quietly mumbled under his breath.  
  
    The nine soon left the city, sent off by the entire city waving them off.  After the city was out of view, the nine began talking amongst themselves.  
  
    "So, you're an elf? That's fascinating!" Ron was saying.  
  
    "Did you see the way Sam laid him out?!" chortled bobby.  
  
    "That was hilarious! The look on his face..." Mitch replied.  
  
    "Hey, shut up, Mike or whatever your name is!" shouted Jared.  
  
    "Careful what you say, Sam might come after you." Mitch and Bobby burst out laughing.  
  
    "I'll kick your ass Justin!" Jared retorted to a grinning Justin.  
  
    Link and JD were at the head of the group talking to each other.  
  
    "So, where you guys from?" Link asked.  
  
    "We're all from Hensley.  We've started a group a while back kinda like you and your friends, except we're not able to accomplish tasks as great." JD responded.  
  
    "You kinda remind me of some friends I used to have..."  
  
    "Who?"  
  
    "I don't want to talk about it..." (*note* yet another example of why you need to read my friends fic. I'll put the name in here eventually)  
  
    "Hmm..." JD paused. "So, we've been hearing rumors about you guys.  Something about collecting the essences."  
  
    "Yeah, this guy named Gondar is trying to take them and use them.  So far we've gotten two...we don't know how many he has."  
  
    "That's interesting...which ones have you got?"  
  
    "Water and earth."  
  
    "Hmm...y'know, there's a myth going around Hensley. It's about..." JD was suddenly interrupted by shouting and laughter behind them.  
  
    "What the...?" JD and Link turned around to see a dazed Jared on the ground with Sam over him panting angrily.  Mitch, Bobby and Ron were falling over themselves laughing and Justin was shaking his head sighing.  With a huff, Sam walked ahead of the group and continued on.  
  
    "If he says one more thing like that you'll lose a friend." she growled to Link.  
  
    "Why do you always have to mess with Sam?" Link said annoyed at Jared.  
  
    "Erm...herum...effuhb....mehy..." Jared mumbled in response. His cheek was red and slightly swelling.   
  
`    "You're such a child..." Justin mumbled, referring to what he had said.  
  
    "Oh schut up..." Jared retorted with a slight slur, standing up and rubbing his cheek.  
  
    "Yeah, picking on a girl like that.  You're so mean!" Bobby said with mock anger to which Ron and Mitch burst out laughing. The party continued on, Sam about 20 feet ahead of them.  Justin ran ahead to catch up, leaving Jared victim to the jokes of Mitch, Bobby, and Ron.  
  
    "Erm...sorry about him." he said.  
  
    "What's it to you?" she muttered, still angry.  
  
    "Well...I just think if we're all working together we shouldn't be fighting with each other.  I mean...I know he's an ass sometimes..."  
  
    "I can tell..."  
  
    "Yeah, well, it's easier if you learn to ignore it..."  
  
    "Y'know, I take alot of cracks from this group, mostly from being the only girl.  I know they're kidding sometimes, but the jokes get old after awhile."  
  
    "Eh...sometimes Jared doesn't joke around..." Justin mumbled.  "Uh...but...I don't think he knows what he's talking about." he added quickly, noticing the expression on her face.  She smiled slightly.  Suddenly lewd laughter was heard behind them.  
  
    "'Oh, I don't think he knows what he's talking about.'"  Bobby said in a mocking tone.  
  
    "'Justin, your so sweet.  Kiss me my love!'" Mitch said in a dramatic high pitched voice.  The two broke out in laughter, hugging each other mockingly and making kissing sounds.  Justin blushed slightly and Sam looked back at them shaking a fist menacingly.  They stood straight at attention and quieted, but the look on their face shown they were trying not to smile and were in fact mocking her.  They snickered quietly when she turned back around.  
  
~end~ 


	21. Chapter 21

~chapter 21 ~  
  
    Justin had gone back to talk to Link.  
  
    "So, where are we headed next?" he asked.  
  
    "Hmm..." Link thought for a moment.  
  
    "Erm...I have a suggestion," JD said. "If you had nothing planned."  
  
    "Go ahead." said Link.  
  
    "Well, we might know of another location of an essence."  
  
    "Where?"  
  
    "It's quite a ways away, really....several days.  It's beyond the great plains."  
  
    "What's the great plains?"  
  
    "Simply what it says, a great plain.  It's this empty stretch of land that covers several hundred miles.  There's no cities, no villages, no people, except the wandering travelers, and possibly merchants; they like to create little outposts.  It's actually quite handy since the plains can be full of monsters."  
  
    "How long will it take to get there?"  
  
    "Oh, not long. We should see it in a few hours."  
  
    "Hmm...Sure, we'll go there." The two told the group that they were headed to the great plains next.   
  
    "All right!" Bobby said. "Some real action!  None of this little pansy capture-the-mayor crap."  
  
    "What do you mean?" Jared asked.  
  
    "Real monsters."  
  
    "Hmm..."  
  
    "Wha?"  
  
    "Nothing..."  Jared paused, staring at Bobby and Mitch. "This is the first time you haven't cracked a joke about Sam and me...Got nothing to say?"  
  
    "Well...I would say that if you couldn't handle Sam, you wouldn't last long against those monsters, but....that's not exactly saying much." Bobby replied.  
  
    "Why?"  
  
    "Because she's tough."  
  
    "For a girl..."  
  
    "For anyone." Mitch said quickly, as if he took the insult to Sam offensively.  
  
    "You'd think he'd learn not to bad mouth her with all the beatings he's received." Ron said.  Bobby and Mitch chuckled.  The group continued walking for a while, after a few hours a small cliff loomed ahead of them in the distance.  
  
    "Are we going to have to climb?" Link asked.  
  
    "No, there's a small crevice that follows to the other side." replied JD.  In about half an hour they reached the cliff.  They soon found a small opening and went through it.  In only about ten minutes of walking they emerged on the other side.  Jared, Justin, and Link all stopped short when they emerged.  They stared in awe at the scenery ahead of them.  They were on a small plateau that ran about 50 feet before dropping down into a large grassy field that stretched farther than the eye could see.  It seemed to be surrounded by cliffs and mountains. Link could barely make out small colored dots.  Within the first few miles a person or two could be seen walking.  It was rather simple, mostly grass; a few rocks here and there; a few cracks in the earth.  Very tiny magical sparks of light seemed to be coming from the ground.  It almost looked like faeries were floating around the grass.  Far into the distance small cliffs could barely be seen.  
  
    "Holy monkey doodles..." Jared said with his mouth open.  
  
    "Is...is that...the Great Plains...?" Link mumbled.  
  
    "Yep, beautiful isn't it?" JD said grinning as he walked past the three.  For some reason he was right.  Though there was nothing particularly outstanding about it, there was just some feature about it that seemed greater than anything they have ever seen.  Perhaps it was the small faerie looking things, or maybe the vast size, but Link knew he liked this place.  Apparently Fenix had seen this before, for he seemed not as impressed by it as the three and walked on with the others.  
  
    "Let's be off, the plateau slopes down a bit ways over there." JD said pointing to the left.  The three quickly caught up with the others and made their way towards the slope.  They reached the bottom and made their way across the soft grass.  The small magic things looked like dandylion seeds floating around with the breeze, except they had a mystical glow about them.  They would circle around a person for a few moments then continue floating freely.  No sooner had they went 100 feet in than a pack of wolfos suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.  
  
    "Ah, yes.  Well, there is the occasional monster or two. Nothing serious." JD said calmly, withdrawing his sword.   The other four did so as well, and Link and the others just watched; as there was only five wolfos anyway.  It was over in a matter of seconds.  One wolfo charged each of them. They quickly jumped back and slashed the wolfos' exposed back.  Even Sam had seem excellently skilled with a sword.  When the wolfos fell to the ground, the small magic lights began swirling around them rapidly and the bodies vanished with a flash and more of the floating things emerged.   
  
    "Not bad..." Link said.  Their calmness through the whole thing was rather impressive.   
  
    "Eh...that was nothing." Bobby shrugged.  
  
    "Wait till the better ones come along." Mitch added.  They continued along. After about a few miles, they reached a colorful tent.   
  
    "Ah," the merchant said, eyeing the group. "Perhaps I could interest you in something."  
  
    "What have you got this time?" JD said.  
  
    "Everything you can imagine. Weapons, armor, items, you name it." the merchant replied.  
  
    "Weapons eh?" Link mumbled to himself. He looked at his poor sword; which had been stollen from a lizalfo. "How much."  
  
    "Ah, you are interested? I have a wide variety to suit every type of warrior." the merchant said, bringing out a rolled cloth.  He unrolled it, revealing all sorts of blades wrapped in the blanket. Link looked over them carefully.  There was one dagger which had a black dragon stretching its winds for the handle with the tail wrapped around the blade.  There was another sword with a golden handle with rubies along the sides and a silver blade with a strange pattern along it.  There was one that caught his eye.  The handle was a red phoenix with its wings stretched out and its head stretched towards the blade.  The phoenix's mouth was open and on the silver blade was a pattern of red flames, giving the appearance of the phoenix shooting out flames.  The phoenix's feathers seemed to shimmer all colors of the rainbow as Link turned it in the light.  
  
    "How much for this one?" Link asked holding the phoenix sword.  
  
    "Ah, sir has great tastes.  The legendary phoenix blade is the only one of its kind.  A very rare find.  You're lucky you stumbled upon me." the merchant replied.  With every word Link was beginning to think the sword would be too expensive for his tastes.  
  
    "This sword is usually 1 million kaybs." the merchant said.  
  
    "You've got to be kidding! That's a rip-off!" JD shouted.  
  
    "Erm...eh, but...for you sir, since I like your face, only 500,000 kaybs." the merchant replied. JD shook his head.  
  
    "Uh...do you take rupees...?" Link asked.  The merchant raised his eyebrow.  
  
    "You have a rupee?" the merchant asked curiously.  
  
    "Well, I only have 50..." Link mumbled quietly.  JD, his party, and the merchant's jaws all dropped to the ground.  
  
    "T-t-twelve, sir?!" the merchant faultered.  
  
    "Q-quit kidding around, Link..." JD mumbled.  
  
    "Uh...what's so big about me having 50 rupees?" Link asked.  
  
    "The exchange rate from kaybs to rupees is very high...One rupee is worth about....750,000 kaybs..." JD said.  
  
    "Wow..." Link said.  
  
    "We're millionaire's and we didn't know it." Justin mumbled.  
  
    "Must be cause of that stupid Trump ass." Jared said.  
  
    "I changed my mind. Two rupees." the merchant said.  
  
    "That's not fair!" Link said, even though two rupees to him was pocket change.  
  
    "Make it five." the merchant sneered. Link glared at him.  Five rupees really wasn't that much for him, but it was the principle. He couldn't let this merchant push him around! Could he?  
  
    "Take it or leave it." the merchant said nonchalantly. "I assure you this is the only sword of its kind in existence."  Link did want this sword.  He growled and slammed down five rupees.   
  
    "Take your damn money." he growled.  
  
    "Hey, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll buy your old sword off you." the merchant said.  
  
    "Fine, whatever." Link put his old sword down and took the new one.  
  
    "Hmm. Here." The merchant handed him five coins.  
  
    "Er...how much is this?" Link asked JD.  
  
    "Only five kaybs!" he shouted.  
  
    "Hey, you ripped me off!" Link shouted, turning back to the merchant, but he and his tent was gone.  
  
    "That lousy son of a..." Link mumbled.  "This sword had better work."  They continued walking.  In about a mile they stumbled upon a strange creature.  It looked like a human with blue skin, a lion-like face without the mane, and claws on its paws.  It had long gray hair tied back into a pony tail and it wore strange armor.  
  
    "That's a ronso...they're tough...They're not bad, but they go around the Plain challenging people" JD said.  
  
    "Lemme do this." Link said. He stepped up to the ronso.  The ronso looked at him and brought out a large spear.  Link got out his phoenix sword.  Whether the ronso looked impressed, or simply more confident when it saw the sword, Link could not tell.  The two seemed to wait for the other to strike first.  Link lunged forward and swung his sword.  The ronso jumped back and thrust its spear forward.  Link managed to barely jump out of the way but the spear slightly tore the side of his tunic.  The ronso suddenly got in a strange stance.  It had its free arm held out like someone would look at a watch, and its other arm stretched behind it, the spear pointing to the sides.  Link stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, and suddenly the ronso thrust its spear forward and slammed it into the ground, jumping high into the air.  He came down with his spear pointed to the ground and Link barely jumped back.  He regained himself before the ronso and slashed.  The sword sliced across the chest armor of the ronso.  The tear in the armor was glowing as if it had been burned.  Link sliced again, the ronso trying to block, but Link cut through the spear. The spear was sliced in half, the cut ends glowing with burnt embers. The ronso looked at its broken spear then at Link, who raised his sword and slashed the ronso in the arm.  It was hard to catch; if you blinked it was missed, but the second the blade touched the ronso's skin, a magic flame surrounded the blade.  Once the blade returned from the flesh, the fire went out.  The ronso fell to his knees holding his shoulder.  He held up his hand, signaling for Link to stop.  Link stopped and the ronso stood up.  It bowed and handed Link a small bundled cloth then walked away.   
  
    "Wow. That was amazing! Ronso's are supposed to be really tough!" JD said.  "Wha'd he give you?"  Link unfolded the cloth.  
  
    "Eh..." he held up a small stone worm.  
  
    "What the hell is that?!" Jared shouted. "Some gift..."  
  
    "Anyone knows what it is?" Link said.  No one said anything.  
  
    "Maybe its food for some rock bird." Bobby said.  Mitch chuckled slightly at this and the lameness of the gift.  Link sighed and stuffed it into his pocket.   
  
    "Well anyway, that was still amazing. That sword...did you see what it did?" Ron said.   
  
    "I guess that sword has value after all..." Justin mumbled  
  
    "Yeah...it was only five rupees..." Link said.  The others seemed to twitch.   
  
    "Well, let's continue.  It will be dark in a few hours and we need to get to the tent sight." said JD.     
  
    "Tent sight?" wondered Link.  
  
    "Yeah, it's this place where this guy rents tents out for the night.  He stops taking in people an hour after sunset though."  Finally, Link thought.  A night with something warm to sleep under.  Not having to worry about rain or wind.  They kept walking for a few hours.  The sun had set behind the mountains and a few stars were begining to show in the orange sky.  About half an hour after sun set, they stumbled onto another merchant.  
  
    "Need a place to rest?" the merchant said. Link walked up to him.  
  
    "Yeah, how much?" Link asked.  
  
    "100 kaybs per tent per night." replied the merchant.  
  
    "How many people does each tent fit?"  
  
  "2"  
  
    "Hmm...we need...1..2..5 tents.  Do you take rupees?"  
  
    "Nope, sorry."  
  
    "Eh...you got any money?" Link asked JD.  
  
    "Sure, we'll take it this time." he responded.   
  
    "Since you're the only ones here, you can stay up as long as you want.  Fire's are permitted, breakfast is from 6-9. You must check out before noon." the merchant told them.  He gave four tents and they set off to an even ground with bare dirt.  They set up the tents in half an hour.  Link and JD stayed in one, Jared and Justin stayed in another, Bobby and Mitch shared the third, Ron stayed in the fourth (Fenix stated he would rather sleep outside), and Sam had the fifth tent.  The stars were shining and numerous by the time they had settled.  They made a fire in the center of the ring of tents.  They sat around the fire, sitting on their packs or rocks. Bobby and Mitch were telling jokes to each other,  Ron and Sam muttering about Jared, Jared and Justin muttering about Sam (Jared saying the bad things and Justin sticking up for her), and Link and JD were discussing their journey.  
  
~end~ 


	22. Chapter 22

~chapter 22~  
  
    "So," Link said to JD. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
    "Well," he responded. "We'll probably head off towards Tribor Mountain. It's a day or two out of the Great Plains."  
  
    "Hmm...and the essence is on Tribor Mountain?"  
  
    "Well, I was going to tell you about it before, but forgot. There's this myth in Hensley about this giant that lives in a castle above the mountain.  It's rumored that he has the element essence. I don't know if its true or not, but its the only lead we have right now."  
  
    "I thought all the giants had died out."  
  
    "A lot of people thought that.  But then travelers who would pass near Tribor Mountain would disappear.  Someone even claims that they saw the giant."  
  
    "I dunno...even if there was a giant, and it had the essence, it could be dangerous.  Someone might get hurt, or even killed. It's a great risk."  
  
    "Yes, well, the way you talk about this Gondar guy, everyone could get hurt or killed if he gets his hands on it first."     
  
    "Yeah, I suppose your right...but..I've never exactly been in a giants caste, much less seen one."  
  
    "Well, I would say don't worry....but....well..."  
  
    "I know. Everyone's heard the stories.  I'm not really worried.  We'll think of something."  
  
    "If you say so..."  They looked around the fire at the others.  Jared was talking to Justin a little too loudly.  
  
    "...guess the dog's not as weak as she looks." he said, talking about Sam.  Sam, who had overheard, stood and stormed over to Jared.  
  
    "You..." she punched him square in the gut. "You're such a jerk!" She stormed out of the campsite into the darkness.  Jared had fallen backwards clutching his stomach and wheezing heavily.  
  
    "Man, you really need to lay off." Mitch said angrily.  
  
    "Yeah, you go too far sometimes." Bobby added.  
  
    "I have to agree with them..." Justin said.  
  
    "Who's...side are you...on..." he coughed standing slowly. He also left the campsite but in the opposite direction of Sam.  Link sighed.  
  
    "I don't think those two will ever get along..." he said.  Mitch and Bobby talked quietly as Justin stood and walked off in the direction Sam went.  He found her about half a mile away sitting on a rock.  
  
    "You shouldn't let the things Jared says get to you..." he mumbled softly.  
  
    "I know...I just..." she said giving a sigh.  "What's his deal anyway?"  
  
    "I think he's mad cause you hit him the first time...He doesn't like people getting the better of him..."  
  
    "Can I ask you something?"     
  
    "Sure, go ahead..."  
  
    "When you guys were sitting over there and he was saying stuff, how come you were defending me?"  
  
    "Uh...well...I dunno..." he said rubbing the back of his head.  "I guess...just...'cause it's not fair of him to single you out...y'know?" Sam smiled slightly and looked at the ground.  
  
    "I guess I..." she was suddenly interrupted by a series of low growls.  She jumped up and looked around.  10 pairs of glowing eyes had surrounded the two.   
  
    "What is that?!" Justin shouted.  The eyes advanced forward but they still couldn't be seen.  
  
    "Whatever they are, they're goin' down." Sam said drawing out her sword.  Justin did the same and the two stood next to each other facing opposite directions.  Justin jumped at one that had advanced close and swiped at its body, but he hit nothing.  He felt a claw slash his face and he stumbled back, blood beginning to drip from the wound.  
  
    "Why didn't I hit it?" Justin mumbled to himself.  Sam was busy trying to hit more of the creatures, trying to fend them off.  
  
    "I don't think this is working!" she yelled to Justin. Suddenly a clawed hand gripped her arm.  
  
    "Come into the shadows..." a haunting voice moaned.  More claws grabbed her and began pulling her away from Justin.  
  
    "Help!" she cried.  Justin looked over at her.  
  
    "Hey, put her down!" he shouted, rushing at the eyes and swinging his sword blindly.  His sword grazed one of the eyes and he felt it had made contact.   
  
    "Ah, the eyes!" he said, slashing down another one.  He killed the creatures holding Sam and the two slashed the other ones down.  
  
    "Well...that wasn't so bad..." Sam panted.  Suddenly an uncountable amount of eyes appeared to their left.  
  
  "Uh....run..." Justin whispered.  They took off running in the direction of camp.  Justin could hear the creatures behind them.   
  
    "Almost there..." Justin mumbled the camp beginning to come into view.  "Hey guys! Help us out!" Mitch and Bobby poked their head around a tent and looked at them.  
  
    "What's...whoa!" Bobby shouted when he saw the eyes.  He called the others over. Justin and Sam ran into camp, followed by the horde of creatures.  But the creatures didn't follow.  
  
    "Wha...?" Justin said puzzled.  The creatures stood outside of camp, right behind the edge of the light that the fire was giving off.  A very slight shadowed silhouette could be made out.   
  
    "Ah! They hate light!" Justin said.  He picked up one of the pieces of wood from the fire by the end that wasn't lit, then charged towards the eyes, waving the log.  
  
    "Back! Get back!" he shouted, waving the stick.  The creatures turned and fled into the darkness.  
  
    "Those were Shadows..." JD muttered. "They survive only in dark places, like caves and stuff, and they come out at night to feed."  
  
    "Huh? How'd you know that?" Jared asked.  
  
    "Because..." JD answered grimly. "I am one..."  The group suddenly jumped back away from him.   
  
    "Heh." he began to laugh. "I'm only messin' with your heads.  Had to break up that serious moment."  The group stared at him like he was crazy.  They then went back to what they were doing.  Justin had gone back to his and Jared's tent.  After about five minutes, someone opened up the tent flap.  It was Sam.  
  
    "Er...can I come in?" she asked, peering in.  
  
    "Uh...sure..." Justin responded.  Sam crept inside.  
  
    "I just...wanted to thank you...for before I mean.  Thanks for saving me..." she whispered quietly.  
  
    "Oh," Justin said. "It was no pro--" he took a step forward and hit his head on the hanging lantern. "Ow...stupid piece of..."  
  
    "You alright?" Sam began to move toward him but tripped over Jared's pack and fell. She fell on him and they both tumbled to the ground.  
  
    "Err...kinda cramped in here..." Justin groaned, Sam lying on top of him.  They stared into each others eyes for a few moments.  Then they began to move their heads slowly closer....closer.....closer still...and then...  
  
    "Hey, Justin, I--WHA!!?!" Jared suddenly emerged into the tent to find them lying on top of each other. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
    "Uh...n-nothing happened!" Justin stammered.  Sam shot up and got off of him, brushing herself off.  She left the tent blushing slightly.  
  
    "Oh, I can't believe you..." Jared mumbled.  
  
  "What? I said nothing happened..." Justin protested, standing up.  
  
    "Yeah right...If I hadn't come in you two would've been all over each other like dogs in heat...more so than you were."  
  
    "Wha--your crazy...I can't....your crazy..."  
  
    "Say whatever you want, but that still wont cover up the fact that you like her."  Justin opened his mouth to say something but thought otherwise and left the tent, blushing worse than Sam had.  
  
     
  
~end~ 


	23. Chapter 23

~chapter 23~  
  
     
  
    It was the morning after.  The party was preparing to go.  Sam decided to go into Justin's tent and talk to him about last night.  
  
    "Err...Justin...we need to talk..." she said.  
  
    "Ok, about what?" he asked slipping on his boot.  
  
    "About last night..." Justin just watched silently.  
  
    "Look...I think your really cute and all...and I kinda like you..."  
  
    "I like you too..." Justin muttered.  
  
    "Yes...but...we're on a quest.  An important one...I think our relationship would interfere."  
  
    "It doesn't have to..." he stood and walked over to her.  
  
    "But...I don't think..."she paused for a second, looking up at him.  "Maybe we shouldn't..." her voice became quieter.  Justin slowly began to lean towards her.  "It might...uh..." she was interrupted by the meeting of their lips.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as they held the kiss and continued to hold it.   
  
    "Hey, Justin, we're about---WHAT THE HELL?!" Jared walked into the tent.  "AGAIN?!"  Their kiss was quickly broken and Sam turned away, blushing.  
  
    "Er...maybe you should go get ready..." Justin mumbled quietly to Sam.  She nodded and softly stroked his arm with her hand as she left the tent smiling at him.  He smiled slightly after her but then looked at Jared, who was scowling at him.     
  
    "I really can't believe you...first last night, now today...what next?  Sex while we're fighting some evil guy?!"  
  
    "Don't be ridiculous..." Justin mumbled.  "This fic is PG-13...we can't have sex."  Jared groaned and slapped his forehead, running his palm down his face.   
  
    "You know damn well what I mean!" he shouted angrily.  
  
    "Geez, what's your problem anyway?"  
  
    "Bah, forget it.  Just...don't be pullin' that mushy crap around other people, alright? You're liable to make someone sick..." he said leaving the tent. The party got all packed up and was about to leave when...  
  
    "Hey!" the merchant suddenly called out to them.  
  
    "Er...what? Did we leave a mess?" Link asked.  
  
    "You gonna pay me before you leave?!"  
  
    "But we already paid..." JD mumbled.  
  
    "No, you paid for yesterday."  
  
    "Yeah, and we're leaving today."  
  
    "I said check out at noon.  It's past noon." the merchant said pointing to a sundial which read 12:05.  The party fell over.  
  
  "LISTEN YOU CHEAP PIECE OF SH--"  
  
    "Calm down JD..." Link interupted.  
  
    "Fine, but we're not paying." JD mumbled, walking away.  
  
  "Hey! You come back here and give me my money!" the merchant shouted, running from behind the booth.  JD simply thrust his elbow into the merchants face, knocking him out, then continued walking.  
  
    "So, we continue on through the Great Plain." Link said. "How much farther is it?"  
  
    "Well, luckily out path runs through the most narrow part...we should get out before the end of the day." JD responded.  They continued walking, Bobby, Mitch, and Ron once again in their little group, Justin and Sam shot each other glances every now and then, Jared walked in silence, his eyes closed and his mind wandering ("*trip* gah! stupid rock! maybe I shouldn't walk with my eyes closed..."), Fenix walking in back, not talking to anyone, and Link and JD at the front, not saying much either.  After countless hours, and miles of walking, they reached what looked like the final stretch.  They passed yet another merchant, who happened to stop them.  
  
    "Oh, God...not another of these merchants!" Jared groaned.  
  
    "Ah, good sir.  I am nothing like those foul men on the south side of the Plain." the merchant said.  
  
    "Yeah right..." Jared mumbled under his breath.  
  
    "I have only one thing to sell." the merchant said.  
  
    "What's that..." Link said cautiously.  
  
    "This..." the merchant held up a bottle of glowing pink potion.  
  
    "What is it?" Justin asked.  
  
    "A potion."  Everyone fell over.  
  
    "Of course it's a potion!" Jared shouted. "But what does it do?"  
  
    "Ah, well I can't tell you that."  The group fell over once more.  
  
    "How do you expect us to buy something if we don't know what it is?" Link shouted.  
  
    "All I can tell you is its very valuable...very useful...very rare..."  
  
    "Yes...that's what the other merchants would say."  
  
    "Well, the other merchants would overprice you."  
  
    "And how much would you charge us?" JD asked.  
  
    "You seem like an adventurous group...this could be very useful for you...so I will make it cheap....only 25 kaybs...(limit one per party.  Void to residents of Islander and Pregatia.  Offer expires 1391)."  
  
    "Er...what, does it make you like invincible or something?" Link asked.  
  
    "Something like that..."  
  
    "Hmm...25 kaybs isn't that bad...even if it is a mystery potion..." JD muttered.  
  
    "So, you will buy?"  
  
    "Sure, why not?"  JD paid the merchant and took the potion.  
  
    "Have a safe journey..." the merchant said, bowing.  The group then walked off. 


	24. Chapter 24

~chapter 24~  
  
    In only a few short miles, they reached the end of the Great Plain. After reaching the plateu they entered the canyon beyond and went through.  On the other side there was a large forest.  
  
    "There seems to be a lot of foresty areas in this place." Jared said.  
  
    "Well, nearly 2/3 of Valea is forest." JD said.  
  
    "How far is Tribor mountain?" Link asked.  
  
  "We should reach it by tomorrow." answered JD.  After only a few hours of walking (the plain had taken up most of the day) it was dark.  They found a small clearing and began to set up camp.   Justin was a little disappointed. There were no tents for privacy.  Jared shot him a look when he caught Justin looking at Sam.  The night wore on rather quickly; they went to sleep rather early.  
  
    Meanwhile...  
  
    Gondar paced around his throne room.  
  
    "IT'S NOT FAIR!" he shouted.  "I DESTROYED THEM! HOW COULD THEY GET AWAY!!! I must be losing my touch..." An imp suddenly ran in.  
  
    "Sire, the package has been delivered." the imp hissed.  
  
    "Ah, excellent.  Now it's only a matter of time.  If I can't kill them all at once I'll take them down one by one..." Gondar mumbled to himself.  
  
    "Er...there is other news as well..." said the imp.  
  
    "News?  I hate news....why are those kids always having to make news?!"  
  
    "Well...er...they were joined by a gang from Hensley....there's nine of them now."  
  
    "Gah! Those kids! They seem like they're always trying to make my job harder! You'd think an honest villain could just take over the world in peace, but nooooo!  There's always that 'hero' who has to try to save the day!" The imp quickly rushed out before Gondar could take out his anger.  
  
    "Well...I'll have to send one of my minions to try to kill those brats..." Gondar mumbled.  "I need to free up some space on my minion recruits anyway...heh" With a wave of his cape, he disappeared from the room.  
  
    The next morning...  
  
    The group woke up early and packed up, setting off at about 10.  They hiked through the woods for a few hours.  This was a rather boring part of the trip, nothing particularly exciting happened.  After a long, boring walk, they reached the foot of a tall mountain, at least a mile high.  
  
    "Ugh...tell me that's not Tribor mountain..." Jared grumbled.  
  
    "No...Tribor is over there." JD pointed to the left.  A mountain 10 times its height towered over it.  Its peak reached up into the clouds.  
  
    "I'm going to be sick..." Jared mumbled.  
  
    "It's not that bad." Ron said. "There's a small trail up to the top....but people say the giant uses it."  
  
    "Has anyone ever been up there?" Link asked.  
  
    "Well...no, actually.  People who try end up getting lost...and never seen again..." JD answered.  
  
    "So how do people know there's an essence up there?" asked Justin.  
  
    "Some fortune teller guy said he sensed it..."  
  
    "So we're going by some crazy gypsy?!" Jared shouted.  
  
    "Hey, he's not crazy.....well...maybe only a little...but he's never been wrong before...only once....that one guy was out of the hospital in no time!" JD responded.   Link, Jared, and Justin suddenly looked very skeptical.  
  
    "Look, this is the only lead we have right now.  If you have any idea of where another essence is, be my guest.  But now, we're going up this mountain." JD said.  The others sighed but didn't say anything else.  The group made their way towards the mountain and began to climb.  There was the slightest hint of a trail, but it was littered with boulders and small cliffs (as if steps for some very large person).  It was fairly easy going, however.  Within a few hours they reached the half way point.  
  
    "Gah...this mountain is endless..." Jared sighed, leaning against the cliff face.  
  
    "I guess we could take a small break now..." JD mumbled. The rest of the group sighed with relief and set their stuff down.  Suddenly the cliff began to rumble.  Without warning, a gap opened up behind Jared and he fell into it, being consumed by the cliff.  
  
    "Jared!" Link shouted, running over.  The cliff suddenly seemed to spring alive.  To rocky eyelids opened, revealing black stone eyes above the crack Jared had fallen into..  A huge round portion of the cliff broke away, rocky arms and legs sliding to the front of the rocky creature.  It howled out a thunderous laugh and took a step towards the group.  
  
    "Oh man....that's a greeble!" Link shouted, recognizing the species from mountain side. "It ate Jared!" The others still stared, shocked by the sudden turn of events.   
  
    "We're going to fight..." Link muttered, drawing out his sword.  
  
    "What?! But those things are practically invincible!" JD shouted.  
  
    "I don't care...practically isn't completely.  I'll find a way." answered Link, taking out his water essence and powering it up.  
  
~end~ 


	25. Chapter 25

~Chapter 25~  
  
The group stood staring at the Greeble.  
  
"Look, are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm not happy that thing ate Jared either, but this is suicide!" JD shouted.  
  
"If you don't want to help then don't. But just stay out of my way." Link responded.  
  
"Even if we do help, that thing is huge! It will cream us!" Mitch shouted.  
  
"An elephant can kill thousands of ants, but eventually it will be eaten alive." Link said.  
  
"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" JD asked. The greeble was advancing and the group was doing their best to stay out of its range.  
  
"Just fight the damn thing! Hit it with anything you got!" Link shouted.  
  
"What a wonderful strategy…" Ron muttered. Regardless, the group did their best to attack the creature yet still stay out of harms way. Unfortunately, and expectedly, the attacks did nothing to the greeble's hard stone body.  
  
"Ok, this isn't working Link." JD said. "We need a plan, we can't just attack blindly."  
  
"Ok ok, just distract it for a minute." Link responded. JD sighed and jumped around in front of it, trying to provoke the monster. The plan was successful and the greeble focused on JD and swung a huge rocky hand at him. JD rolled out of the way as the hand swept over him. Link ran behind the greeble and started scaling the cliff behind it. When he got high enough, he jumped off and onto the greeble. The rock monster swung its hand around and swatted at Link, who jumped onto the creature's wide shoulder.  
  
"Come on, show me a weak point." Link muttered to himself. But none could be noticed. Link tried stabbing the creatures head but the sword would only ricochet off. Below, Fenix had tried using the earth essence to shift the ground below the greeble and make it fall. The ground would open up and the greeble's foot would sink in but then it would just heave it back out again. It was beginning to seem that this thing was in fact invincible. Link to jam his sword into one of the joints between the creature's limbs, it seemed to move and close the small gap before Link could get his sword in. The group below was continually busy trying to avoid the greeble's attacks. Fenix had powered up an earth attack when the greeble threw a large chunk of rock at him and he had to jump to the side, accidentally shooting the attack at the cliff wall. This cause a slight tremor to run through the cliff side and a small boulder broke off from above. It came crashing down on the greeble's shoulder, almost crushing link, who jumped aside just in time.  
  
"Watch it with those attacks, will ya?!" Link shouted. But then he looked back and noticed the boulder had taken out the greeble's right shoulder, and thus, the entire right arm. On the torso where the shoulder used to be connected was a black shiny gel-like substance.  
  
"Please…" Link muttered hopefully as he jumped onto the greeble's shoulder and raised his sword. He forcefully down into the black stuff. The sword seemed to sink down into the creature. It let out a deep, loud howl of pain and Link jabbed his sword in the joint below its head. Apparently it his another weak spot because the head fell off and the entire creature imploded and crumbled to the ground. Link sighed and jumped off the pile of rubble.  
  
"Thank God…" he muttered to himself, wiping sweat off his brow.  
  
"Boy, those sure were some nice moves…" Ron muttered.  
  
"Let's keep going." Link said. The others agreed and soon they were continuing up the path. Behind them, the rubble began to shudder and move.  
  
Lauren stumbled through the dense forest. She had no clue where she was or going.  
  
"I'm gonna be wandering in this stupid forest for the rest of my life. I've decided that I hate forests. From now on, I support logging companies." She muttered to herself as she walked. She had been walking for several hours now through the dark woodland area. And she continued walking, for several more hours.  
  
"Where the hell is all the civilization on this damn continent?!" she shouted. The sun was beginning to peak through the trees. And then, more hours passed.  
  
"You know what, I'm about this close to killing myself and/or the author of this---" and suddenly the forest ended! *ahem* Ahead of her loomed an extremely tall mountain.  
  
"That's it, hand me a gun." Suddenly, a very gigantic…giant…. rumbled in front of her. It stood at least 40 feet tall.  
  
"Y'know," Lauren sighed. "I'm way too damn tired to run and struggle and all that crap, so just, take me now."  
  
"Works for me." The giant shrugged and scooped her up, carrying her back up the mountain.  
  
Link and Co. continued climbing up the huge mountain. Fog had surrounded them as they continued to climb, and even a few were getting nosebleeds. They were high. Really high. Jim Breuer high. Wow, that's high.  
  
"How much further?" Justin asked. "I'm getting tired of this mountain."  
  
"I don't really know." JD answered. "We should be almost there." Soon they came across a sign. 'Danger: Giant.' They continued to walk. 'Go no further' another sign said. 'I'm serious, turn back.' 50 feet later. 'Yo, dude, I aint playin. This aint right. Go back, man.' Yet another. 'Fine, don't listen to me, I'm just a stupid sign… punk…'  
  
"I think we're almost there." Link said. The clouds became thicker than ever. Finally the ground leveled out and became flat.  
  
"So, where's this 'giant'?" Justin asked. As if on cue, the clouds parted, revealing a large, huge, gigantic, humongous, enormous, did I mention big? castle looming ahead of them *insert dramatic music*.  
  
"Holy crap! That thing is huge!" Link shouted. "That's got to be as big as a skyscraper… And about as wide as one is tall too."  
  
"What the hell is a skyscraper?" JD asked.  
  
"I---Don't---Know…" Link paused. "Anyway, we should try to get in." They walked up to the stone structure and around it, searching for some kind of entrance, They reached a large wooden door that was about 20 feet wide and 50 feet tall.  
  
"Alright, a door… Now how do we get in…?" Link mumbled. Suddenly the door swung open.  
  
"Alright! My mail order dolls have arrived!" the giant exclaimed. "Wait… those aren't dolls… those are intruders!"  
  
"Well isn't this peachy…" JD mumbled as the giant scooped them all up. 


	26. Chapter 26

~chapter 26~  
  
The Giant has scooped them up and carried them inside. The inside of the castle was huge. Huge… that's such an understatement. The roof reached at least 200 feet tall. The room was also filled with furniture, which was also extremely large. They felt like insects compared to the scale of the room. The giant set them on the table rather violently, causing them to lose their balance and fall onto the wooden surface.  
  
"Great, lemme guess, you're gonna eat us?" Link said.  
  
"HAHAHA!" the giant roared with laughter. "Oh, I mean yes." He began to hum to himself.  
  
"Wonderful, now we get to be eaten by a giant." JD muttered.  
  
"Actually…" the giant pulled out spectacles and a planner. "I'm rather busy now. Tonight I have that committee meeting; tomorrow I have that village to wreck, the next I planned on making a meal out of an entire field of cattle, and the day after I have my floral decorative basket weaving class. I just won't have any free time to prepare you; goodness knows how long you little people take to get the flavor just right." He smacked his lips and gave a slight guffaw. He scooped up the group again and set them in separate glass jars.  
  
"I'll just keep you in here until then." Said the giant before trotting off to do whatever giants do in their spare time.  
  
'I'm beginning to think this whole thing is a lot more trouble than it's worth." Link muttered.  
  
"Worry not, we'll get out of this." JD said.  
  
"Right, so how do we do it?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Well, we… um…" JD paused  
  
"I got an idea." Link said. He quickly jumped at the side of the jar.  
  
"Poor boy's gone looney…" Bobby muttered. Link ran to the other side of the jar and jumped at it. He continued running back and forth, throwing his body weight into the sides of the jar.  
  
"Link, do you mind telling us what the hell you are doing?" JD asked. Link kept his motion up. Slowly, the jar started to shake back and forth, the edge raising a little higher each time.  
  
"Ah, I see, he's tipping the jar over." Justin said. Link ran into it a final time and it leaned over, balancing on the edge then…. It tipped over onto its side. And then began to roll.  
  
"Gah!" Link cried out as he was tossed around like clothes in a dryer as the jar rolled across the table at an increasing rate.  
  
"Um… Link… you might want to stop before you go off the…" JD began, but was cut off as Link's glass slipped off the table as Link's scream faded away, followed by a *smash*.  
  
"Edge…" JD muttered. They all craned their necks to try and see… but since they were so small, and the table was so big… well yeah, pretty stupid.  
  
"You alright Link?" Justin called. Silence.  
  
"Well, doesn't that suck?" Mitch said. There was a long silence.  
  
"Um… so what now?" Ron asked.  
  
"One thing's for sure, no tipping jars over." JD said. A voice came from below, but it was not Links."  
  
"What the crap is all this glass? And why is Link unconscious?"  
  
"Who's that?" JD asked.  
  
"I recognize that voice!" Justin shouted.  
  
"Where are you guys?"  
  
"We're busy frolicking in a field of daisies with the giant… WE'RE ON THE TABLE!" Bobby shouted. Moments later, Jared appeared at the edge of the table.  
  
"But… How did you… The Greeble…" JD said.  
  
"Apparently Greebles have no read stomach. I was lucky it swallowed me whole." Jared said. "What's with Link?"  
  
"He fell off the table, is he ok?" Justin asked.  
  
"He looked alright, just knocked out." And then, as if on cue, a groan was heard from below.  
  
"What the hell was I thinking…" Link's dazed voices muttered on the floor.  
  
"Y'alright, Link?" Jared shouted.  
  
"Jared?! Is that you?!" Link shouted back.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just get up here and help me get these guys out." Jared walked over to the jar Justin was in.  
  
"How are we supposed—" Jaredf began, but was interrupted by the front doors opening.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?!" a loud voice boomed. The giant was back.  
  
~end~ 


End file.
